Behind the Mask
by Songbird4890
Summary: The Death Eaters are mobilizing in a futile attempt to recruit anyone that could possibly help disarm Harry Potter. Amidst the rush, two childhood friends are reunited, and a romance ensues. Is it real, or just part of the plan? Flames no, criticism good.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Songbird4890 here! I'm so excited to be writing again and hopefully this story will go over well! Many thanks to my beta, and best friend, Inuhanyou20356! She is not only my beta, for she also helped co-author certain parts of this story! Much love my friend!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters affiliated with Harry Potter. They belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However some of the characters are mine, as well as my beta's.

Chapter 1

It was a warm, late July night in Hertfordshire, England. In the distance, a large manor, well, mansion is more like it, loomed foreboding and grey in the distance. She stared at it intently, instantly getting that feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach.

_'This is going to be a LONG night,'_ the teen thought as she walked up the long drive toward Malfoy Manor. _'I mean, I haven't seen Draco since I was 9, what if he doesn't even know me? But wait. Why do I care? Because he's bloody hot, that's why. He was listed as one of the hottest teen wizards in that magazine in France. Damn, he looked so good.' _She wobbled on a small stone, and mentally cursed her silver metallic Mary Jane pumps. She loved those shoes. Mentally, she went over a checklist of everything she had on: her cobalt blue knee-length dress, her silver shawl, and her favorite pumps. Good. Her hair, a dark chocolate, curly brown, had been pulled half up in an intricate weaving of curls, secured in a silver barrette, her makeup just so.

"Mum, is this really necessary?" she asked, motioning to the ominous manor. "I haven't seen Draco in years. It won't kill me to wait a little bit longer."

"Camille Elizabeth Gordon, you will be cordial to the Malfoys, as they intend to help your transition to living in Britain again," her mother, Matilda Parkinson Gordon, stated severely as she took her husband, Frederick Gordon's, arm. Camille's mother was a stunning woman, the epitome of beauty. She always made Camille, or Cam as she was commonly called, feel inadequate, ugly, and honestly, like a whale, which she was not.

"Yes, ma'am."

As they neared the manor's large and exquisite front door, a house elf appeared, and bowed deeply to them. "Welcome to Malfoy Manor. The Malfoys are honored you have graced their home today. If you will please follow me." He opened the door and led them inside.

Cam smiled sadly at the poor creature. On looking up to see the magnificent house, she groaned internally. Her father gently hitting her arm broke her from her train of thought. She raised her eyes, and they immediately went to Draco. _'Man, he's stunning.'_

The Malfoys, posing as the typical poster children for fake rich hosts, stood waiting for them. Draco, looking dashing in his grey slacks, cobalt blue T-shirt, and grey sports coat, seemed to be bored out of his skull. He stared at the ceiling. Camille was happy he had been distracted; grateful he hadn't caught her staring. Camille, felt a sharp pain on the back of her upper arm from her mother, and took it as her cue to speak.

"Oh. Ehem. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, it's a pleasure to see you again after so long," she began quite elegantly. "Thank you ever so much for inviting us to your lovely home, and offering me a place to call home during the school year while my parents finish business in France. The sudden decision to transfer me back to Hogwarts after so long at Beaubatons, has left a lot of unfinished business." She extended her hand to Lucius, who kissed it eying Cam a little too kindly. She then went to hug Narcissa, air kissing her on each cheek. She then moved to Draco, but lost her cool demeanor, suddenly nervous at meeting him for the second time around. Nervously excited, she looked up at Draco. "Hello, Draco." Cam extended her hand once again.

"Hello, Cami," came his reply, as he brought her hand to his lips, brushing them against her knuckles gently. "You look lovely. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Just a little bit," she said coolly, regaining her composure after blushing furiously at Draco's greeting and compliment. She smiled, getting more comfortable and gaining confidence. "You look dashing yourself. You clean up quite nicely," she said playfully, winking at him.

"Thanks," he said, as a slightly arrogant grin crossed his face. "Care to join in my escape of the boring old people talk?" he asked, nodding toward their parents, who at the time were greeting one another like family in a very loud manor, uncommon to the often stuffy Pureblood morale.

"Most definitely," Cam nodded, taking the hand he had extended. "This place would drive me absolutely wonky. Don't you ever get lost?" Cam circled around herself, gaping at the multiple doors, hallways, et cetera.

"I've lived here my entire life, so not really. But sometimes, I do get turned around when I return home for the holidays."

"So, how have you been? Last time I saw you, we were swimming in that lake, and you had just told me that you wanted to marry me, in a high pitched voice," she said, laughing musically at the memory.

"Then you were snatched away by your mother, and I haven't seen you since until tonight. But honestly, I feel like I'm on house arrest or something. I can't leave and we have someone over about every other day to discuss 'business' if you know what I mean."

"I'm sorry you've been trapped. And about the 'business,' I'm well aware of that. My mother has been over here for several of the business meetings. She's really pushing for me to get the Dark Mark. She says I'm special."

"And what are your feelings on the Mark?"

"I'm not sure at all. My father says I could be quite the asset. I'm quick with my wand, and can do magic without my wand, like Harry Potter, and can Apperate on the run. I'm completely undecided."

"Well, if you ever need it-I'm here to help," Draco said as he smiled down at her. He then pulled up his left coat sleeve to reveal the sinister looking mark of Voldemort.

Cam, who had been half-dazzled by Draco's warm smile, gulped at the sight of his arm. "Did it hurt?"

"Not at all. Okay, okay. It felt like I was being branded by an iron." He noticed Cam's eyes widen in fear. "Like I said, I'm here to help."

"Well, thanks." Cam searched for a way to change the subject. "So, I noticed you grimace when I mentioned Harry Potter. What do you think of him?"

"I personally don't like him. We've been rivals since the first day in the train to Hogwarts. I suppose it's the Slytherin-Gryffindor relationship, but to me it's been getting more and more personal." Draco's eyes darkened.

Cam took notice of his sudden, unfriendly demeanor, and said, "Sorry for bringing it up. Of course my parents hate him, I've just never met him so I was just wondering."

"It's alright," Draco said, shaking his head. "You were curious, asked a question, and I answered honestly."

"Well, thank you for being honest." Cam caught sight of something moving in her peripheral vision, and turned to look at the approaching house elf.

"You have been requested in the dining room, Master Draco, Miss Camille," the house elf croaked. He began to walk away motioning for them to follow.

"Looks like we have to go back and face the boring old people talk again," Draco laughed, taking Cam's hand and leading her to the dining room.

As the pair entered the over done dining room, they were hit with the smell of Italian food. Cam closed her eyes, and inhaled deeply, "This smells wonderful," she complimented.

Draco pulled out a chair for Camille, and then sat down beside her. She smiled a 'thank you' and turned her attentions to the food in front of her. Her eyes bugged at the amount of food there was: first an Italian salad, and then a huge bowl of tortellini. Lucius began to eat, which cued everyone else to dig in.

"Camille, darling," Narcissa began, "your parents said you are a bit reluctant to join the Death Eaters. Is that correct?" Narcissa glared at Cam, as she ate a bite of tortellini.

Cam swallowed hard, her face turning a rosy color. "I'm just confused is all," she stated, trying to cover herself. "I'm not too crazy about the whole branded for life thing." She instantly regretted her choice of words, and began to think of ways to cover the blunder but failed. "Well…umm…" She turned a deeper shade of red, as Draco began snickering, quickly composing himself so he wouldn't get in trouble.

"Well, you have quite the opinion, Camille," Narcissa said glaring down her nose at Cam.

"Don't worry, Camille WILL be joining us in the near future, Narcissa. No need to fret," Matilda growled in Cam's direction, kicking her hard under the table.

Cam grimaced slightly. She looked up to see Lucius staring at her. "I bit my tongue," she lied, giving him a sheepish grin. She wished she could just drop off the face of the planet, and grew, if possible, a darker shade of red. She closed her eyes in a desperate attempt to compose herself.

"Good," Narcissa replied, grinning evilly.

Camille continued eating, her head bowed, for the rest of her meal. Draco did the same, and kept stealing glances at Cam, his brows furrowed slightly. Eventually the pair locked eyes, and Camille threw Draco a pleading look.

"Mother, may Camille and I be excused? I wanted to show her the garden."

"Sure, my dearest. But first come here." Draco got up and swaggered over to his mother. "Now, Draco, Matilda and I have formulated a plan to ensure Camille joins us," Narcissa whispered in her son's ear. "You are to woo Camille between now and winter holiday and when you come home, we will put the Dark Lord's mark on her. If she still does not comply you are to torture her into submission."

Meanwhile, Camille sat patiently at the table waiting for what seemed like an eternity. She drummed her fingers quietly against her leg. Suddenly, she saw Draco nod his head and mutter something that sounded like "Yes, Mother." He came over to Camille, helped her out of the chair, and led her outside.

Once outside, and out of earshot, Cam breathed a sigh of relief. "Phew! I was beginning to suffocate in there. I needed the fresh air," she smiled as a gentle cool breeze blew against her face.

"I noticed. I am truly sorry about that. My parents can get a little obsessive compulsive when it comes to the Death Eaters."

"I know the feeling." Cam conjured a bottle of Firewhiskey and took a sip. In the awkward silence, Draco raised an eyebrow at her bold choice of drink. "What? It takes the edge off." She continued to drink it staring out into the garden. Draco conjured his own, and stared out as well.

Another awkward silence followed. You'd think that the two would find something to talk about after being apart for so many years. But alas, nothing.

"It's beautif-"

"Do you want know what my mother told me?"

"Huh?" Cam asked.

"What? Uh, you first," Draco stammered.

"Oh. I just said it sure was beautiful out here. That's it. What did you say?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to know what my mother told me."

"It involves me doesn't it?" Cam looked up at him, and took a swig of her drink.

Draco simply nodded, meeting her gaze.

"Then yes, I do want to know."

"Well, I'm supposed to...how'd she put it…oh! I'm supposed to 'woo' you between now and winter holiday to make you join us."

Cam raised an eyebrow. "Wow. That's low even for Death Eater standards," Cam scoffed. "I'm actually kind of flattered. They think the only way I'm going to join the ranks is if you seduce me and get in my pants. Ahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Cam laughed musically, throwing her head back, no doubt the Firewhiskey talking a little bit. "But maybe it won't be so hard. You are quite attractive. And that smile is dazzling," she rambled on. Oh yeah. It was the Firewhiskey.

"Well, I do tend to have that effect on women." He flashed that trademark smirk playfully.

"Oh really? I happen to know you are not currently dating. Apparently, you just ended a two-year relationship with my cousin, Pansy. My mother conveniently told me that on the way here."

"Yeah. And I wouldn't call it a relationship. She hung all over me, and I finally got tired of it. Wait. She's your cousin?!"

"Yeah. Such a gem. Our moms are sisters. It's quite unfortunate."

"I still can't honestly believe that you and that pug-faced slut are related. Your mother obviously got the good genes." Draco thought about mentioning the torture bit after buttering her up with compliments, but decided against it. He didn't know how everything would turn out anyway. "And she obviously gave them to you," he added cheekily.

"Oh please." Cam rolled her eyes in a very exaggerated manner. "I guess we better out up a good charade then. I would hate to disappoint. So, Draco, begin your wooing magic." Camille laughed again, feeling a little tipsy. "What's your first move?"

"Well, first I would flirt with you for a while, then take you on a romantic first date. After that, I would let things go with flow, depending on how the date goes."

"I see." Cam swished her wand, and soft jazz music began to play. She noticed her mother and Narcissa in the window, and nodded toward them as a warning to Draco. She sat down on the bench behind her. "Draco, our mothers are watching. Ask me to dance," she whispered.

Draco held his hand out to her, and said loudly, "May I have this dance?"

"Of course!" Cam answered loudly as well.

Draco helped her up, slid one arm around her waist and held the other out for hers. Cam worked her way to her feet, placed her hand tentatively on his shoulder. She pressed her hand into his, realizing how gently his hand held hers. She expected it to be rough from playing Quidditch, but they were not. She hardly realized the two of them were moving to the music. Draco was a fabulous dancer. Cam noticed that the over bearing mothers had left, and began to pull away, but Draco's arms held her close.

"What?" she asked.

"You aren't enjoying this the slightest bit, Cami?" he asked, using the name he called her as a child. "I'm hurt."

"Well…" Cam thought about it and realized how strong his arms were, and how safe she felt. Even if she did end up getting branded, she still had Draco to fall back on. "Maybe it won't kill me," she finished playfully. She placed her hand on his shoulder again, and he pulled her close again.

Their dance continued, and Draco continued to move their bodies gracefully around the balcony. He spun Camille out and then back in, reveling in the sound of her delightful, soft squeals as she spun quickly and landed in his arms once again. He really had meant what he said all those years ago. Draco did intend on marrying Camille. He finally felt whole again with her back in his life, though he'd never show it. I mean he was Draco Malfoy, for Merlin's sake.

Cam hesitantly laid her head on his shoulder. "It's been so long since anyone has asked me to dance," she mused.

"And why would that be? How long has it been?" Draco couldn't believe that no one had asked her to dance in a long time.

"It's been four years. Yeah. I know. I went through an ugly phase, and just grew out of it over the summer."

"An ugly phase, huh? How ugly would you say? Worse than a troll?"

"Pretty much," Cam replied. "I still don't think I'm pretty though. I'm just an average girl, who unfortunately has one of the most beautiful creatures as a mother. I could never actually win the heart of someone like you."

Draco shook his head, and lowered Cam into a deep dip. "You, Cami, are anything but average. You are pretty, and maybe you could win my heart." He said the last part playfully, but meant every word. Cam had his heart 8 years ago when they were nine. She had it now, but didn't know it…yet.

It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Hogwarts' resident bad boy/playboy was putty in her hands. And the new girl wondered if maybe she wasn't as ugly as her mother told her she was. Things were headed in a whole new direction, but little did either of them know that things were about to get a little bit closer, a little more awkward, and a little more intimate.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Time passed by, and eventually it was late in the evening. The full moon was glowing majestically in the sky, and Draco was still leading Camille gracefully around the balcony. The air had grown somewhat chilly now, but the teens felt none of it. After being spun elegantly back into Draco's arms, Camille noticed the four parents walking, which was more like stumbling, toward them.

"Ham it up, Drake," she whispered. "The song is ending and the parental units are coming this way." Camille batted her eyelashes in an overly suggestive way.

Draco pushed a rebellious curl out of her pleasantly flushed face, tucking it behind her ear. He felt her body fully meld against his as she closed every available bit of space between them other than their faces. He took the liberty of changing that by pressing his left cheek to her right. He felt warmth against his face as her blood pooled in her cheeks. After a few seconds, he swung her once again into a low dip and she giggled nervously as she let her head fall backward, giving her an inverted view of the adults. She flung herself to an upright position, a little too quickly, and swayed on her heels. Draco tightened his grip on her waist to keep her steady.

"Camille, darling," Matilda began, "I hate to break up this little fun fest reunion, but it is time we were leaving."

"Really, Mum? Do we have to?" Camille pulled herself away from Draco in an exaggerate manner. "Well, if you insist…" She began walking away from Draco a little to quickly, as if anxious to get away.

"Oh no. Not you sweetheart," Frederick said.

Cam stopped dead in her tracks. "What?" _'Oh no. No, no, no! I don't wanna be left here. I can't…I can't be here. It'll be too easy. He'll easily "woo" me, and I'll be a Death Eater in no time. Shit, shit, SHIT!'_ Cam looked at her father, a begging look in her eyes, communicating with him her thoughts within a split second. He only smiled back, somewhat encouragingly.

"You will be staying here the remainder of the summer, my sweet," Matilda continued. "Your father and I have urgent business to attend to in France, so the Malfoys have opened up their home to you."

"Oh!" Cam said, recovering. "Well, thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy."

"It's my-our pleasure to have you, dear," Lucius said coolly. Camille bowed her head in reply.

"Well, we're off, Cami, dear!" Matilda nearly shouted, no doubt the product of the goblin-made wine. "Come give your father and I kisses. Oh, by the way, all of your belongings have been moved here." At that, a few trunks appeared beside Frederick with a loud thud.

Camille took her jolly time hugging her father. She knew he knew how she felt and could empathize with her. He himself was not a big fan of Voldemort though he'd never think it. Her father inconspicuously slipped a note into the pocket of Cam's dress. She smiled, and kissed her father on the cheek. She moved to her mother, hugging her and giving her a quick peck. And then quickly stepped away, inwardly furious with her mother and Lucius, knowing it had been their plan.

"See you in December, honey bear," Frederick said with a genuine loving smile.

"Bye," Cam whispered, pressing her hand against the note in her pocket. With that, her parents were gone with the loud crack of Apparition back to France.

"Wicked! I've never had a girl stay over before!" Draco said, trying to brighten Cam's mood. She barely smiled the hint of a smile.

"Sweetie, why don't you show Camille her room? It's next to yours."

"Figures," Cam muttered carefully under her breath.

"Oh right. Of course, Mother." Draco grabbed two of her trunks and began walking into the house. "Follow me, Cam." Cam levitated the last trunk, picked up the cage that held her tawny owl, Beethoven, and followed him.

After a few minutes of walking across the house, Draco headed up a flight of stairs and into a long corridor and he opened the second door on the left. "That first door goes into a place you don't want to see. My room is down there." He pointed to a door decorated with the Slytherin seal. The two walked in and Draco set her stuff at the foot of the bed.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to actually carry those, you know," Camille smiled.

Draco shrugged. "I need to build these muscles somehow."

"What muscles?" Cam asked. She meant it to be sarcastic, but for some reason it came out as a flirty, air-headed question. She mentally smacked herself in the forehead.

"My arms, stupid," Draco answered jokingly. "What other muscles was I using?"

Camille, flustered by her dumb remark, snapped back. "Draco! I'm not dumb!"

Draco smiled at her ad rolled his eyes. "I'm kidding, Cami. Don't get you knickers in a wad."

"You could get it out," Camille muttered. Luckily, Draco hadn't heard her.

"Well, are you going to unpack or stand there gawking all night?"

"I'll need help."

"Okay. Fine by me. Keeps me away from my parents longer." Draco tossed two of the trunks onto the bed, which jumped from the sudden weight forced upon it.

"Please, don't break the bed. I'll be needing that."

"Sorry," he smiled, sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it." Camille opened the trunk closest to her, and began moving the shirts and dresses into her closet, which was absolutely monstrous.

Draco took the other trunk that was filled with items from her room. He ran across a diary, and nearly opened it until his gentlemanly side kicked in. He saw pictures of her with friends at Beaubatons who were all laughing at something, a picture of her at the top of the Eiffel Tower. Much to his delight, he found a picture of he and Cami at age 5 or 6, with their arms slung around each other in a tight hug, and their faces pressed cheek to cheek with big, childish grins. The next picture however brought forth a surge of jealousy within him. It was Camille, probably only a little over a year ago (and very pretty, despite the "ugly phase"), and some handsome Frenchman. The man had his arms wrapped around her waist, and as she smiled for the camera, he placed a kiss on the juncture of her neck and shoulder, then her cheek.

Draco quickly put the pictures down and continued to unpack the trunk. He finished and moved onto the last trunk. He lifted out the pants, dress and casual, and put them in the dresser. He then ran across all of her bras and knickers. After seriously considering stealing a pair, he figured he'd put on a charade. He scrunched his face into a look of disgust and threw the pair he was holding onto the bed. "I think I've unpacked all I can."

Camille turned toward him, growing a deep scarlet. She chuckled nervously. "Here. Finish with these. I'll get those." She rushed over to the other side of the bed and hastily put her unmentionables into an empty drawer in her dresser. Draco meanwhile hung the remaining dresses in the closet, including beautiful, flowing blue dress robes. He held them up and asked, "What are these for?"

"You don't know?" Cam asked in reply, setting a trunk on the floor at the foot of her bed. She plopped onto the bed lying on her back. "Hogwarts is holding another Yule Ball, and is inviting Beaubatons and Durmstrang again as well."

"Oh, should be interesting." _'I'm gonna make sure she is my date, not that fluff ball's,'_ he thought, scowling at the thought of that Frenchman.

"By the way, I had a great time tonight. You're a fabulous dancer, Drake."

"Thanks." Draco joined her on the bed, and stared up at the ceiling. "I can say the same for myself, Cami. Most fun I've had in a while."

"I guess we're going to have to put on a good charade for your parents, huh?" Cam rolled over onto her side, propping up on an elbow, and looked at him.

"Guess so," Draco replied, continuing to stare at the ceiling, afraid to look at her because of how her cleavage was amplified given her current position.

"How do we do it?"

"Do what…?"

"Our fake relationship, silly."

"Oh." Draco's eyes saddened at the mention of fake, but quickly concealed it. "Make it look as real as possible I suppose."

"I know that. It's just we have three weeks until term begins. How far do we have to go?" She was anxious, and Draco knew it. He wondered what could possibly have this beautiful witch so nervous. He would never hurt her, nor go anywhere she didn't want to go.

"As far as it takes us, I guess," Draco replied, leaving the answer open to make her feel more comfortable.

"Sounds like a plan. Well, it's late and I suppose I should get ready for bed."

"Alright. I'll see you in the morning then."

" 'Kay," Cam replied, standing up. She pulled Draco into a tight hug. "It was great to see you again."

"Yeah. You too." Draco then left the room.

Camille sat back down on her bed. She stared at the ceiling thinking about things. _'Why does mother always have to interfere with my personal life?'_ She took the pictures, her and Draco and her and Maurice(the Frenchman), and set them side by side on her bedside table. Camille grabbed her PJs, robe, and toiletries and headed to the door that led to the bathroom. She entered the room, the mirror fogged up. Lost in her own train of thought, she began to remove her dress, letting it fall into a pool at her feet. She stepped out, ready to take a nice relaxing shower. She then loosened the corset her mother put her in, sighing in relief as it fell from her body. Then the shower door opened. Camille gasped, spun around only to be greeted by Draco, clad in nothing but a towel. She immediately blushed a furious crimson, and hastily covered her bare chest. Draco stood there, a shocked look on his face.

"Uhh…erm…" he stammered.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I had no idea you were in here!" said speedily, grabbing her belongings, and rushing back into her room.

Draco stood like an idiot, blinking as the door slammed in his face. He looked around, and noticed the corset on the floor. _'Her mother made her wear one of those things? I thought those went out of style 2oo years ago! And my God, Camille doesn't even need one!'_ He went back to his room and dressed in his PJ bottoms and a T-shirt.

Meanwhile, Cam was walking about her room, her robe tied securely about her middle. She was still the color of a tomato, and continued to grow redder at the thought of what could be behind that towel. She chastised herself for even thinking it. Well, it's not like she hasn't seen Draco naked before, but it was when they were six, and things haven't changed then there was no way he could be the Slytherin Sex God. Suddenly there was a knock at her door. Cam opened the door and saw Draco, toweling his platinum blonde hair.

"Yes?"

"Cami, I just wanted to say sorry. I'm not used to sharing a bathroom. I thought for sure you could hear the water running."

"Well, someone, aka my mother, must have put a spell on it. But you could've told me we would be sharing a bathroom," Cam replied, perturbed. She wouldn't look him in the eye; afraid she might get too mad. She hated her time of the month.

Draco took advantage of her lack of engagement, to let his eyes roam over her body. "I know. I'm sorry, Cami. Like I said, I'm not used to it," he answered as he took in the expanse of her legs, barely covered in her mid-thigh length robe. His eyes continued upward over the flat plain of her stomach, to the swell of her chest, which was rising and falling at a fast tempo. He finally took in her face, her full lips , the way she was chewing on the bottom one in annoyance, her nose and the light smattering of freckles across her cheeks, those piercing blue eyes which were now looking at him dead on. And then her hair that fell in soft ringlets around her face. _'Her mother is such a bitch for making her feel so inferior.'_

Cam had just done the same thing. "Don't worry about it," she mumbled, losing herself in the sight before her. His long legs, though hidden by baggy PJs, were no doubt muscular. His stomach, flat and chiseled with a six pack, his shoulders broad and masculine. His arms were sculpted and strong. His face would make Adonis jealous; his jaw was angular and sharp but had a softness to it. As she looked closely, she saw the faint hint of blonde stubble. His cheekbones were strong, and his eyes were a shining grey, almost like silver. Lastly his hair was a soft blonde that hung shaggily around his eyes. "Well, I'm getting in the shower for your reference. I'll see you in the morning."

"Sure thing, Cami. Goodnight."

Nearly a week had passed, and it was a dreary Saturday. In that time, the two spent a majority of their time putting on a charade for Lucius and Narcissa. They flirted shamelessly with one another, and even had held hands casually at a benefit the Malfoys had thrown for the Dark cause. Cam had always dismissed any advance from Draco when not in front of his parents, brushing it off and heading into her room. Cam woke to the sound of rain pelting her window. She laid in her bed, and thought of the events of the benefit the previous evening.

_The beautifully sunny evening was filled with the sounds of Caribbean music. Cam found it amusing that this happy music was playing at a benefit for the most evil person to walk the earth. Whatever. She was going to have fun anyway. It was the most social even she got to go to since she arrived, and Cam was excited at the prospect of meeting other Hogwarts students._

_She and Draco milled among the guests, Draco playing the responsible host. A majority of her parents' colleagues bombarded Cam, each and every one of them checking to see if she had the Dark Mark yet. Sneering slightly when they realized she did not, carried on conversations with her that made Camille want to scream._

_The party dragged on, Camille's feet groaning in protest as she was asked to dance again and again with the various wizards, young and old. All of the Death Eaters were excited to see Cam there, in hopes she would join their cause. She had danced with Draco several times; he always seemed to save her from the drunken older gentlemen. She had danced with Blaise Zabini, a handsome friend of Draco's with dark curly hair and olive skin. She even mustered fake enthusiasm when she was asked to dance by Lucius. Camille ended up enjoying herself, laughing with Blaise, Draco, Millicent, and even her gem of a cousin Pansy. Draco kept her hand firmly in his but never entwining his fingers with hers, deterring Pansy from her ongoing quest to bed him. _

_Finally, the guests left, and Draco and Camille set off to retire for the evening. Having flirted all night long, the two were on a bit of a lust high. Draco stopped outside Cam's door and told her goodnight. She leaned against the door frame, as Draco leaned on the wall, one hand beside her head. As they chattered their goodnights, the space between their faces got progressively smaller. They looked intently at one another, lust smoldering in their eyes. Eventually, their foreheads were touching, his free hand resting on near the middle of her ribcage. Their noses touched, their breath mixed together in the little space between them and smelled of a mixture of fruity alcoholic daiquiris. Draco went to close the gap between their faces, but Cam snapped out of it turning quickly, and ducked under Draco's arm and went into he room snapping the door closed in his shocked face._

Meanwhile, as Cam was in bed, Draco walked into the dining room, greeting both of his parents and kissing his mother on the cheek.

"How's the plan working out, my sweet?" Narcissa asked Draco.

"Well, I think it's going rather well. She's being a little resistant, but that's expected I guess. Almost got her to kiss me last night, but she 'came to her senses' and ducked out on me. She'll submit eventually."

"Well, I believe that first date is in order," Narcissa replied, a smirk crossing her features.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I believe that first date is in order," Narcissa replied, a smirk crossing her features.

Draco gulped, not visibly of course, but he did. _'A first date…'_

"Perhaps with a bit of snogging," Lucius suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Right…" Draco said awkwardly, sitting down to begin his breakfast. The wheels in his brain began turning. He needed the PERFECT first date. He racked his brain for anything he had never done before. Finally, he thought of it.

Meanwhile, Cam decided it was finally time to roll out of bed. She trudged into the bathroom, and suddenly felt a change in the tile. Looking down she found a piece of paper, lying in a perfect square. She quickly scooped the paper up. She pulled up the parchment, unfolding it carefully. She saw the rough script of her brother, Oliver. Oliver Wood to be exact. Oliver was perhaps one of the best decisions her father ever made. Had he not had a torrid affair, Cam's hero and protector would not exist. Even though they grew up apart, they grew close in letters and on holidays when Matilda was forced to accept Oliver as her half-son. The letter read:

_My Camilleon_ (like a chameleon),

_Dad told me what Matilda and Malfoy are up to. I'm so sorry you have to be holed up with the biggest prat of the century. Listen, whatever that despicable man Draco calls Dad tells you, don't listen. The only one I would actually trust is Draco, as much as it pains me to say that. You're better off sticking with him. I know you two were close as kids, but after he tried to kill off Dumbledore last year, be wary of him. Just my protective nature kicking in. I don't know what I'd do if they EVER did anything to hurt you. If they do so much as to lay one hand on you, I will personally Avada the one who did it._

_Anyway, in happier news, Katie is expected to give birth in about 7 weeks, and I really hope you can be here. It calmed me so much when you were here when Elise was born. You wouldn't believe how happy she is to be having a little brother! I can barely contain myself! Oh, and I was wondering if you could come by and help me put the finishing touches on the nursery. Neither Katie nor Elise can obviously be a big help, so if you could be here on Wednesday August 6 that would be great. Katie and Elise will be gone all day at the doctor and other various places and I want her to be surprised. Just owl me back as soon as you can. _

_I love you Cami, and can't wait to see you, assuming you can be let out of the house._

_Your loving brother,_

_Oliver_

Camille quickly got dressed, skipping down the long corridor toward the dining room. She bounced to a stop and took a seat next to Draco. "Good morning!" she piped, smiling widely at the Malfoys.

"Good morning, dear. You seem to be in a good mood this quite dreary morning," Narcissa replied, smiling a genuine smile at her.

"I found a letter from my brother my father gave to me the night my parents left. My mother hates me communicating with him. Can't say I blame her really."

"Oh, Oliver. How is he? I heard he and Katie Bell are expecting another child."

"Oliver is splendid. He's currently living in Ireland playing Quidditch. And yes, he and Katie are expecting a son in about 5 weeks now. Oh! And that reminds me, he's asked if I could spend the day with him on Wednesday to help him finish the nursery. It's a surprise for Katie."

"Of course you may go!" Lucius nearly yelled, as a plan to kill Oliver burst forth in his devious mind.

"Oh! Well, thank you, Mr. Malfoy."

"Sure thing, dear." Narcissa gave her husband an odd look, but eventually figured out what he was thinking. Her eyes saddened, but quickly recovered by darkening and glinting evilly. Neither Cam nor Draco seemed to notice the exchange, too engrossed in the breakfast before them.

Taking a sip of orange juice, Draco swallowed the sudden onslaught of nerves. "Hey, Cam, how about getting out of the house tonight?" he asked coolly.

"I'd love to," Cam replied, knowing this was the next step. "Where to?"

"You'll see," Draco stated in a coy fashion, flashing Camille a brilliant, crooked grin.

"I just love surprises!" Cam said enthusiastically, partly to put on a show, but partly because she was truly excited. "But I've heard rumors from my dear cousin Pansy, so I expect something extraordinary."

"Ooh, Draco, she's a tough one," Narcissa smiled. She rolled her eyes as Lucius gave a very pronounced 'wink wink.'

Camille smiled, taking a bite of her Belgian waffle. Draco smiled at her, giving her a coy wink.

The day passed by slowly for Camille, the anticipation of her first "date" with Draco consuming her mind. She wandered through the large house opening random doors she hadn't opened before. She came to one that was carved ornately with what she found out were music notes. Carefully, she opened the door and gasped at the sight before her eyes. There, shining and black, was a Steinway grand piano with real ivory keys. Her eyes glimmered and she quickly walked in, shut the door, and sat down at the glorious instrument. Camille's fingers caressed the keys, relishing the smoothness that had to them. Without another second of hesitation, Camille began to play. She went through her entire repertoire that, all together, probably took about 2 hours. She got to her last piece, which was her favorite and most impressive: Jeux d'Eau (Game of Water) by Maurice Ravel. Her fingers worked tirelessly over the ivories, and she didn't even notice the door creak open as Draco slid in.

Draco had never seen anything like it. Camille looked impossibly ravishing. Her eyes were closed in a peaceful bliss, as she felt out each note of the song. The sunlight shone off of her shiny, chocolate curls. He noticed the way her lips curled into a soft grin when she past a difficult piece in the music flawlessly. As Cam hit the last chord, Draco burst into enthusiastic applause.

Cam screamed and jumped a foot off the bench. "Draco!" She sat still.

"Well, come on! Take a bow, Miss Gordon."

Camille stood up, blushing, and curtsied awkwardly. "Thank you," she mumbled.

"Well, come along, Cam. You need to pack a day bag."

"For what?"

"For our date, stupid. Now, come on. You'll need a swim suit, sunscreen, towel, and then you'll need dressier clothes for dinner."

"But, Draco, it's going to rain again later tonight."

"Not where we'll be. Now, move. We're leaving in 30 minutes."

Cam gave him a skeptical look, but hurried from the room back to her own and began packing. Soon after, she was standing in the formal living room waiting on Draco. He sauntered in a few minutes later his bag in hand. His father gave him a look Cam couldn't quite decipher and Draco nodded.

"How are we getting to this mystery destination?" Cam asked breaking the silence.

"Appirition." Draco smiled at her.

Cam groaned. Even though Appirition was an effective means of escape, she hated it. "Really? Can't we go by Portkey?"

"No. Sorry, love," Draco responded. "Appirition is the best way." He took Cam's bag, shrunk it down and put it in his pocket along with his own bag. "We probably won't be back until late. Don't' wait up," he told his parents. With that, he motioned for Cam to take his arm. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his shoulder. Draco smiled softly, and spun around.

The feeling of being pulled into a vacuum finally ended. Cam opened her eyes and squinted into the bright, beautiful sunlight. "Where are we?"

"My family's private island off the coast of Italy. It's called Poca Bellezza, or Little Beauty."

"It's beautiful…" Cam slowly began making her way in the island, stepping cautiously through the dense foliage. Eventually she saw a house on the beach. She gasped. It was breathtaking. The large home was painted in varying shades of green. "Wow. Remind me to ask you to hook me up with this place when I need a vacation. Is this where we're going on our date?"

"Well, not exactly. We're going on that," Draco replied pointing to a large yacht docked a few yards down the beach. Cam nearly fainted at the size of the vessel.

"Can we go aboard?"

"Of course! The sooner we get on the sooner we get to start. You're in for one hell of an evening, Cami."

"Oh, I am, am I? Let's role." Cam started skipping toward the dock. No one had ever done anything like this for her before.

Once on board, Cam quickly found a cabin to put her bag in. She wandered aimlessly through the vessel. After searching every nook and cranny, she went back to her cabin, and found a note on her door.

_Change into your swimsuit and come out onto deck._

Cam went quickly into her room and pulled her bikini; it was green with pink and blue flowers. She lathered herself in sunscreen to protect her porcelain skin. She pulled her hair back into a messy bun, and slipped on her pink cover-up. She walked barefoot up onto deck. She didn't see Draco anywhere, so she slipped out of her cover-up, put her sunglasses on, and sat on a deck, greedily soaking up the sun's warm rays.

A few minutes passed. Draco crept up to where Cam was lying on her stomach. He took a bottle from the pocket of his board shorts. It was a potion. Love potion to be exact. It caused pheromones be released from the applier and the person it is rubbed into. Draco contemplated it, but set the bottle on the floor under the chair. He then proceeded to pull out massage oil. After lathering his hands, he slowly began to knead the muscles of Cam's back. Cam groaned, and reached behind her, unhooking the clasp of her swimsuit top. Draco's hands moved slowly over the curve of her shoulders, relieving all of the stress. His hands worked downward, skipping the unfathomable temptation to gently graze across her bum. He massaged her thighs, down to her calf, and spent a long time on her feet. Cam couldn't help but groan in pleasure.

"What's the special treatment for?"

"Loosening you up for the one hell of a date you're going to experience."

"Well," Cam said, clasping her swimsuit shut again. "What's first on the activities list?"

"You up for a game of water volleyball?"

"You're on, pretty boy."

"Pretty boy? We'll se how you do, princess."

The two hopped into the pool on deck, and Draco conjured a volleyball and net. He graciously took the deep end as he was a good five inches taller. He tossed Cam the ball, saying something about ladies first. Cam turned the ball in her hands, tossed it, and hit it, sending it soaring. Draco returned gracefully, trying to aim over Cam's head, but Cam was too quick for that and hit it back hard. Draco was not paying attention and ended up getting smacked in the back of the head.

"Hey!" he shouted rubbing the back of his head. He saw that Cam was doubled over with laughter and took advantage of this to make the net and ball disappear. He hit the water with his hand sending a lot her way.

Shrieking, Cam splashed back. Draco stalked toward her splashing water. Cam knew he was trying to corner her, and quickly dove under the water splashing water in his direction as she swam past him. Draco dove after her and managed to catch her by the foot. He pulled her back, grabbed her around the waist playfully and pulled to a standing position. Cam struggled to free herself, gasping for air. Draco held her tighter, laughing.

Cam couldn't help herself and laughed along. "Let go," she giggled.

"What if I don't?"

"I might have to stun you or something," Cam replied, turning in his arms to face him.

"Well, we wouldn't want that, would we?" Draco said alluringly. His face was only inches from hers.

Cam, temporarily lost, only nodded dumbly, and unconsciously began to close the gap between them.

"Ehem."

Cam jumped and backed away from Draco. Draco growled low under his breath, and turned to face the house elf.

"Yes?"

"The instructor has arrived."

"Oh!" Draco replied, less angry now. "Thank you. Tell him we'll be in there in a few minutes. Cami, time for item 2 of this date. Everything you need is in your cabin. There are instructions. See you in the lounge in ten minutes?"

"Okay!" Cam said enthusiastically. _'This is the most intricate date I've ever been on. Most fun I've had with a guy ever.'_ She left quickly making sure to not use the stairs and slowly pulling herself from the pool. There was no way Draco was going to have all the fun on this date. Two can play that game! She strutted over to her stuff, bent over and gave him the perfect view. She smiled at him as she went below, leaving him staring at her open-mouthed. Cam went to her cabin, and found a short, red halter dress with a pair of matching red stiletto dance shoes. She quickly dressed into the form-fitting ensemble, and slicked her hair into a neat French twist.

Cam walked into the parlor and found Draco standing there in tight black pants and a silver shirt. His back was to her, and she gladly took the opportunity to check out his butt, which looked spectacular. She walked timidly into the room, suddenly self-conscious about her appearance.

"Ah! Senorita! You look beautiful," the dance instructor said in a heavy Spanish accent. He walked over to Camille, and took her hand and kissed it.

Cam blushed slightly. Draco turned toward her, and his jaw nearly hit the floor. He took a few strides over to her and took her hand reassuringly.

"You look incredible," he whispered lightly into her ear. He smiled slightly as he noticed her skin erupt into goosebumps.

"Alright, you lovebirds, come on. Today you'll be learning how to salsa dance."

"I've always wanted to learn!" Cam exclaimed.

"Good. I'm Senor Gonzalez. Let's begin."

The dance went as well as could be expected. Draco seemed mostly at ease with it, but Cam had a little trouble. It was probably the shoes. I mean who wears 4" stiletto death traps and dances around? She slipped and fell, usually pulling Draco over as well. They stepped on each other's feet, tripped over each other, but eventually managed to get the dance down. Once they had learned the combination, they ran through the dance alongside Senor Gonzalez and his partner Carmen. They two ground up against each other and the sexual tension in the air could be cut with a knife.

After the dance lesson, Cam and Draco bid farewell to Senor Gonzalez and Carmen, then both retreated to their cabins to take cold showers. It was just about dinnertime by the time Cam got out of the shower and she did her hair and makeup in a hurry. She pulled the two possible dinner outfits out, and her wizard camera. She put on her robe, and opened the door to the hallway. She wondered which cabin might be Draco's but seeing as there was only one other with the door closed, it was an easy process of elimination. She padded carefully down the corridor, the soft ringlet curls bouncing about her shoulder blades. She knocked on Draco's door.

He answered shirtless. "Well, hello," he said blushing slightly at the sight of Cam's eyes surveying his muscular torso. "What's up?"

"Pants or dress? I mean I know your parents aren't here, but I figure they'll want proof so I brought my camera."

"I'd go with the dress," Draco replied. "Oh, and good thinking on the camera."

"Thanks!" Cam turned and padded her way back to her cabin. Draco's eyes followed her until she turned into the cabin and he could no longer see her. Only then did he close his door and continued getting dressed.

Cam took her turquoise sundress off its hanger and slipped it over her head. It fell to just above her knees, and was covered with a mesh overlay that had polka dots of the same color sewn in. She slipped on her silver, strappy sandals, and fastened a white gold and white pearl necklace around her neck. She surveyed herself in the full-length mirror, feeling jittery and excited. She jumped when a knock sounded on her door. She opened it and saw Draco standing there in black pants and a bright green polo, holding a white Gerber daisy in his hand.

Cam smiled ear to ear as she took the flower. "Thank you! It's beautiful! How'd you know they were my favorite?"

"I remembered of course. I used to have my mother conjure them so I could give them to you when we were little." He smiled and held out his hand, which Cam graciously took.

The two went up on deck and headed to a tent that had a small rectangular table in the middle. In the middle of the table was a vase filled with clipped Gerber daisies flanked by candles that smelled of cranberry and apple. Draco kindly pulled Cam's chair out for her, and then took his seat across from her. Immediately, miso soup, and ginger salad appeared in front of them, and Cam guessed they were having Japanese tonight. Their glasses were filled with sake, and they began to consume the delicious food in front of them.

Draco raised his glass a few seconds later. He cleared his throat to get Cam's attention, who had been staring out over the water to the magnificent sunset. Cam looked back and raised her own glass, mumbling an apology.

"To friendship renewed," Draco began.

"And relationships to last," Cam finished.

The two clinked glasses and sipped gingerly at the strong rice wine. The rest of dinner went splendidly. While the young couple waited for their food, they decided it was now or never to take those pictures with the sunset still in the background. Draco called one of the wizard stewards on board to come take several pictures. One was of the two of them, smiling with glasses in hand. Another was of them in a tight embrace, her head resting on his chest. The next picture was of them laughing hysterically over something one of the house elves had said about love. Another one pictured the two of them with their foreheads together, smiling at each other. The final picture took Cam completely by surprise. Draco had pulled her into a hug, and then pushed her back slightly, the sunlight coming between the faces. He placed one hand under her chin, tilting it upwards. He leaned in and placed his lips delicately on top of hers. The camera clicked somewhere in the distance.

Draco reveled in the feel of her smooth lips against his. Their mouths moved with one another, as Draco moved his hand from her chin to the back of her neck. Her hands moved up his arms, around his neck, and into his hair. Draco's other arm was snaked around her waist and pulled her against his hard body. He deepened the kiss, his tongue dancing with hers in a passionate dance for power. Eventually, the two broke apart. Draco cupped Cam's face, and he brought her face up to his and placed one more gentle kiss upon her lips, her hands coming to rest on his upper arms.

The sky grew dark. Cam and Draco laughed over dinner, remembering the first time they had kissed which was when they were about 8. It was one of those awkward kid kisses and Cam had pulled away quickly, shocked and started to cry. She wailed as her father picked her up about how Draco had kissed her and it was "grooooooooss," and Draco sat there on the sand, pouting because he had been turned down. Camille then went on to share stories of France, and of course Draco had to ask about Maurice. He was a relationship she had broken off a couple of weeks before coming back to England. He may have been a good kissing partner but was a lousy boyfriend, and he was not too happy about being dumped. Camille was happy for the chance to escape when she and her parents came to England. The boat then pulled into port back at Poca Bellezza. Cam and Draco disembarked, and Apperated back home. They landed on the ground in the back of the house, as it was easiest to open the back door.

As soon as the two landed, rain pelted down around them. They were soaked almost instantly, their clothes clinging to their bodies. Cam smiled and leaned her head back letting her face feel the barrage of the fat raindrops. Draco suddenly grabbed her, not roughly of course, and assaulted her mouth with his. He began pushing Cam up onto the patio, but as she tripped he just picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around him. Their kiss became very heated as pent up passion from the last 8 years erupted through them. Draco managed to get the two into the house and then swung them around bracing himself with one arm on the wall. Neither noticed when the older version of Draco (aka Lucius) entered the room, and watched them in a voyeur-like manner. Cam held herself up on Draco, and pushed his free hand to caress her arms, neck, and collarbone. Cam finally had to come up for air, and Draco moved his assault lower to her neck. Her head lolled to one side and then she saw Lucius, let out a feeble scream as she was panting heavily.

Draco immediately stopped, and spun to look at his father, placing Cam abruptly on her feet. "Yes, Father?" he asked, very perturbed.

"Just passing by, and couldn't help noticing how well that love potion worked my son." He smirked. "Oops. I shouldn't have said that."

Cam's eyes suddenly went ablaze with fire. "What?! You DRUGGED me?!" She wheeled to face Draco. "Low, Draco. Real Low." She stood for a second, then raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face with a satisfying smacking noise. She turned on her heel and ran away, crying.

"Cami!!" Draco yelled after her, holding the side of his face. _'Damn, she could hit hard.'_ "Cami, I didn't! I swear!" He ran after but stopped after he heard her door slam shut, the deadbolt lock, and heard her let out a heart-breaking sob.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Draco decided to try and get Cam's attention even through she was now ranting and raving about her bedroom. He knocked. "Cami! Please just open the door!"

"GO AWAY, YOU NO GOOD, LITTLE DEATH EATER PRICK!" she roared back at him.

"Cam, you've got to listen to me. Please. I beg you to just open the door and stop yelling." Draco was met with silence.

Cam stood there, and took a deep breath. Slowly, she made her way to the door, and opened it. "Draco, please. I'm not in the mood to talk to you, let alone look at you right now."

Draco had to swallow the sadness that threatened to escape. The very sight of her made him want to Avada his father's ass. She looked like a partially drowned rat, which in other circumstances might have been funny, but now Draco could barely look at her. He'd never seen more pain in any girl's eyes before. Maybe it was because he actually _liked_ this one, and it wasn't just a good time. Cam's eyes were red, swollen, and the look in them made him wonder whether if she was toying with the idea to hex the hell out of him.

"I know that, Cami. But in all seriousness, I would never do that to you. I really hoped you knew that."

"Draco, save it. I don't want to hear some pathetic excuse right now. Goodnight."

Draco watched blankly as the door slammed again and the locked clicked. "Goodnight," he whispered to the closed door. He quickly made his way to his bedroom and sat on his bed. His fists were clenched, and it took every single ounce of his self-control not to destroy his bedroom. Sadly, his control waned, and soon tables were upturned, books tossed unceremoniously toward the opposite wall, and some breakable objects careened to the floor. He couldn't take it and marched down to his parent's bedroom, bursting in. "Father," he said in a strained manner. "I need to talk to you. NOW," he added at his father's reluctance to get out of bed. Draco muttered his apologies to his mother and left the room, trailing close behind his father.

"Yes, Draco?" Lucius sneered.

"You foul git. You just had to go and ruin it, didn't you? You just had to bloody meddle in my relationship with Cami. If it was your hope that she would relent sooner, she wouldn't, even if I had used the damn potion. She's stronger than that. We had a fabulous time, and it was all on our own!" Draco half-yelled, waving the pictures from the date in front of his father.

Lucius took the photos. After surveying them, he set them on an end table in the study. "I should've known not to trust you to do this. After failing me with Dumbledore, I should have known that I would have to take matters into my own hands. You, good-for-nothing, son."

"How dare you! At least I think for myself instead of having someone else do it for me!" Draco fumed. He took a deep breath, and began again calmer than before. "I actually like her, Dad. Believe it or not, I want this one to work. She's not some easy lay like the others. I'm not saying that the others weren't a good time, but I want to do this right. And if you ever want the chance that Camille will become one of you, I suggest you keep out of my love life. Please just let me do this the way I want to do it."

Whatever you say, son," Lucius yawned. "I'm going to retire once again, and I better not have you barging in again. Understood?"

"Yes, Father. Goodnight." Draco stalked back to his bedroom completely forgetting about the pictures he had shown Lucius.

Lucius watched his son stalk back to his bedroom, and began to go himself, when he heard a soft whoosh from beside him. He looked to see the pictures strewn about on the floor behind them and bent to pick them up. He smirked, and walked with them to the lounge, and called his owl. After tying the pictures to the owl's leg he said, "Take these to Rita Skeeter, she'll know what to do." With that, the owl flew off into the night.

Neither Cam nor Draco got any sleep that night. Draco spent the night repairing the damage he had inflicted upon his bedroom, and lying on his bed trying to think of ways to fix this. Cam paced a majority of the night, trying to calm down. Once she had shut the door in Draco's face she began to cry again, and couldn't stop. After a while she stopped and lay in bed and stared at the ceiling.

Cam got up, and opened the door to her balcony. She sat outside at the little table and summoned a house elf.

"Yes, Miss?" the house elf she knew of as Missy inquired.

"Could you please bring me some breakfast?"

"Right away, Miss Camille,"

"It's just Camille, Missy. I've told you that a zillion times."

"Of course, Mi- Camille. And begging your pardon, but you look dreadful."

"I didn't sleep well. Things with Draco and I didn't go well after we got home. I'll talk to you more about it another time, Missy," she answered. Missy had looked excited at the prospect of gossip.

After breakfast, Camille sat on the balcony for a while thinking. A sudden hoot made Cam jump, and she took the Daily Prophet from the owl's foot and opened it to the front page. She nearly dropped dead.

_**DRACO MALFOY NO LONGER SINGLE…TIME FOR ALL TEEN WITCHES TO CRY**_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Yes girls it seems as if someone new has claimed the heart of the one and only Draco Malfoy. The girl was confirmed to be none other than Camille Gordon, daughter of Frederick and Matilda Gordon, the leaders of France's Death Eater ring. One has to wonder whether Camille will soon join ranks with her parents and beau. Or will this cause Mr. Malfoy to regret his decision to join his parents beside the Dark Lord. Only time will tell, but this looks like a juicy love story if I do say so myself! The pictures below were taken on the couple's first date together, and I must say I couldn't help but gape. _

_The two former childhood friends have been reunited and it seems there was some pent up emotion brewing for many years. Now both of age, they can finally release all that tension and it sure looks like they have!_

Camille couldn't read anymore; her eyes blinded by tears of rage. Without a second thought she stormed into her room, through the bathroom, and into Draco's room. She found him lying on the bed finally asleep.

"Draco!"

"Huh?" he grumbled. He peeked through half-closed eyes but at the look on Cam's face he sat straight up in bed. "What is it?"

"What the bloody hell is this?!" she demanded, waving the paper around in his face. "Drugging me wasn't enough?" At his silence, she added, "Well?!"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you play dumb with me, Draco," she spat. She shoved the paper into his hands. "I can't believe you!" She raged out into the hallway slamming the door shut.

Draco sat there stunned, and eventually read the front page. His father had done it again. Damn him.

A couple of days had passed, and Camille had successfully avoided any contact with Draco. The past two days had been blissfully sunny, and Camille had spent them walking around the grounds, riding the horses, and lounging by the lake. Unfortunately, today it was raining. Camille made her way to the massive library, and snuggled up with a book she pulled at random that seemed interesting. She read the day away, and luckily no one had bothered other than Missy, who brought her lunch. The day passed, and eventually Cam found herself at the dinner table. She sat across from Draco instead of next to him, and avoided eye contact. She picked at her food, barely eating any of it. Draco continued to steal glances at Camille, hoping she would just look at him. He hated himself, even though none of it was actually his fault.

"May I be excused, Mr. Malfoy?" Cam asked.

"But dear, you've hardly eaten a bite! Was it unsatisfactory?" Narcissa said concern marring her features.

"Oh no! It was delicious; I'm just not that hungry. I guess it's excitement about seeing Oliver tomorrow."

"Well, then you may be excused. Have fun in Ireland, Cami," Lucius said. Cam threw him an odd glance as he used her childhood pet name.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy. I'm leaving early tomorrow morning, but I'll be back by dinnertime. See you tomorrow." Camille left feeling Draco's eyes on her the entire time.

The next morning, Camille woke up with the sunlight. She hustled around, packing a small day bag of all the necessary things she'd need throughout the day. She went into the bathroom washed her face, and put her hair in a long, messy braid, a few rebellious curls framing her face. She dressed in grungy jeans and an old Ireland Quidditch shirt. She didn't bother with makeup since she would be working and sweating all day. With that she turned on the spot and Apperated to Oliver's home in Ireland.

Oliver turned around when he heard a loud resounding crack from outside. He rushed to the door, and threw it open. "Cami!" he yelled, as he ran to greet her.

"Oliver!" She rushed to him.

The siblings met one another and Oliver scooped Cam off her feet in a tight hug. Cami laughed as he spun her around and rejoiced in their hug.

"How've you been, little sis?" Oliver asked, setting Camille back on her feet.

"Wonderful, despite living at Malfoy Manor. Things with Draco are a bit rocky. He asked me on a date, which I willingly accepted. Then I found out he used a love potion on me, and then gave our personal pictures to Rita Skeeter at the Prophet. I'm so mad I could spit. But other than that, I'm just anxious for my nephew to get here. You?"

"I've been busy. Quidditch season just finished up, which is nice seeing as I'm expecting a baby soon. I'm just trying to keep Katie as happy as possible. But honestly, I told you to be wary of Draco. I'm not surprised he did that, the self-absorbed prick. Anyway, shall we get started? Let's get inside before it rains."

"Of course!" Cam agreed.

The pair worked tirelessly transforming the girlie nursery into one fit for a baby boy. The pink floral wallpaper had to be removed the Muggle way, seeing as it resisted all attempts at magic. The pink curtains were removed. The plush purple carpet was disposed of. Eventually the walls were a light green covered with the Irish Quidditch team logo and a moving picture of a Chaser zooming after the Quaffle. The two had worked into the early after noon, before stopping for lunch, and both noted how dark and ominous the sky looked. As if on cue, lightning exploded across the sky.

The two continued their work and finally about 4:30 they were putting the finishing touches on the crib and rocker. A sudden flash of lightning streaked across the sky, and the power went out.

A cloaked figure slunk around the perimeter, and smirked at how the timing could not be more perfect. He crept into the back door, which he silently unlocked. He began to make his way toward the stairs when he saw wand light getting brighter and hid in an empty room. Camille walked down the stairs on her way to the kitchen to get a glass of water, and spun when she heard the whoosh of a closing door. Deciding it was the wind, she continued her dimly lit journey to the kitchen. The dark figure snuck back out and went up the stairs. He opened the door to the nursery and pounced on his victim.

Oliver let out a strangled cry of surprise and pain as his attacker sunk a knife into his arm. At the sound, Camille ran to the stairs dropping her glass on the way sending it to the floor, and heard it smash into pieces. She dashed up the stairs, wand at the ready. Oliver continued to fight against his shrouded attacker, but he was weakening. Cam raced to the attacker and jumped on him.

"Cami! NO!" Oliver yelled, wanting no harm to come to his sister.

Camille ignored Oliver's plea, and tightened her hold on the attacker, putting him into a decent chokehold. The intruder staggered backwards, regained his footing, and slammed Camille backwards into the wall, hoping to knock her off. When she didn't fall off, he did it again harder, laughing at the sickening thud of Cam's head on the wall. Cam slid off, her wand flying from her hand and soaring out in the hallway. The attacker went back to Oliver, who fought valiantly, but ended up receiving a few more stab wounds. Camille staggered to her feet, and charged the man again, punching him with all her might, ignoring the sickening pop of her hand breaking. The man whirled around and began his assault on Cam slicing at her, and grazing her cheek. She staggered into the hallway, and the man smirked widely under the cloak. He took advantage of Cam's weakness and pushed her down the stairs. She tumbled to the bottom, cutting her forehead on a piece of glass at the bottom. She smacked her head on the way down, and lay at the bottom of the stairs on her stomach in a sprawling heap.

The attacker watched with satisfaction, then turned to the nursery again. Oliver was unconscious and he took the opportunity to carve a lightning bolt into his forehead and pin a Howler to Oliver's shirt. Fully satisfied with his work, the figure Apperated with a loud pop.

A few minutes later, Cam began to stir. An overwhelming sense of pain enveloped her senses. She felt the blood trickling slowly down her face, and her knee and hand were throbbing immensely. Her foggy perception was instantly clear when realized where she was and what had happened. Oliver. Cam rushed up the stairs adrenaline overpowering the pain for the moment. She rushed to her brother's body, and found the Howler and opened it.

"_It has begun! The long awaited war has started! I have killed Oliver Wood, my first victim. I, Rett Hoprary have begun the war!"_

Camille sat silent for a second them let out anguished cry of pain. She frantically checked for Oliver's pulse, found it to be very weak, and stood dragging Oliver's body up with her. She wasted no time in Apperating to St. Mungos.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco had spent the day figuring out how to apologize to Cami. His mind thought of several things, even going so far as to sneak a bit of Veritaserum in order for Cam to actually believe him. The image of Cam's eyes replayed in his mind over and over. It was like a movie in his mind. He replayed it over again, hoping to find the perfect way to apologize. Eventually, he just decided on telling her everything, from the love potion itself to the pictures in the Prophet.

"Master Draco?" Missy asked, when she found him pacing in the library.

"What is it, Missy?"

"Your mother is feeling quite under the weather, and has been vomiting all day. She fire called St. Mungos and they have filled a prescription for an anti-nausea potion for her. She was wondering if you be so kind as to pick it up for her."

"Of course I will, Missy. Thank you. I was looking for a reason to get out of the house anyway." He dismissed the house elf, and Apperated to St. Mungos at the exact same time Camille did.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Two loud cracks rocked the small lobby of St. Mungos. The Healers looked anxiously in the direction of the noise and saw three figures appear.

Camille fell to the floor, covered in her blood and Oliver's. She rolled off of Oliver's body, and onto the floor of the lobby, startling many patients waiting to be seen. One happened to be Katie (Bell) Wood and Elise. Draco looked down upon the mess at his feet, and instantly recognized the ring on Camille's right hand.

"Camille?" he asked, horror and concern stretching across his face.

The Healer rushed to them trying to help both at once, and it was hard as the Healers were short staffed as of late.

"Take Oliver. He's more seriously injured. I'll be alright," Camille insisted, shrugging off the Healer who tried to help her to her feet.

Katie gasped in recognition of her sister-in-law, and waddled over as fast as her 8 month pregnant body would allow. "Camille! Oh, God, what happened?!" she cried looking at her husband's broken body on the gurney. She rushed to Oliver's side. "Oliver? Oliver?! Can you hear me? Oliver, baby, it's Katie. Everything is going to be alright."

"Mummy! Mummy! What is going on?" little Elise asked, running up to her mother. With a loud gasp, she ran at Camille, who was being supported by Draco at the moment, with all her might. "AUNTIE CAMILLE!" she shrieked, as she flung herself full force into a hug around Cam's bad knee.

Cam let out a shrill cry of pain, and the tears she had been holding in overflowed her eyes. "Hey, there 'Lisie," Camille said in a strained manner.

Katie rushed over and pulled Elise off of Cam. "It looks like Auntie Camille and Daddy have been hurt really bad. Maybe Auntie Camille will tell us in a minute what happened."

"Daddy is hurted real bad too?" Elise asked, sadness showing in her brilliant brown eyes.

"Yes. Daddy is hurt very badly. The Healers have taken him back there to fix him. And now I believe they will be taking Auntie Camille too."

A Junior Healer came back out and helped Draco guide Camille to a room and helped place her gently on the bed.

"One of our Healers should be with you shortly," he said as he left the room. "Mrs. Wood, your husband's room is this way. They've managed to stabilize him for now, but we'll have to monitor him carefully." He could be heard saying, as he shut the door.

"Cami," Draco sighed, pulling her into his arms.

"Draco," she replied, crying. "I'm so sorry," she whimpered.

"About what? You have nothing to apologize for. The only thing that matters is that you're safe." He kissed her forehead, then her lips lightly.

"I should've believed you. I know you would never do anything like that to me." She grimaced, as she twisted her knee slightly.

"It's alright, Cami. I'll explain later. And so will you about this ordeal. But first I have to take a potion home to my mother, who's been down with a stomach virus today. I'll be back shortly, okay?"

"Okay. Draco, get my father here. Only my father. My mother is probably off with some other man at the moment, like usual. She wouldn't really care anyway."

"Okay, I will, Cami. Try not to disappear while I'm gone." Draco smiled at her.

"I don't think I'm going anywhere," Cam smiled back.

Cam put her head back, and replayed the attack in her mind hoping to remember something that would identify her attacker. Nothing came to mind, and she began to grow frustrated. Eventually, a Healer came in.

"Okay, Ms. Gordon, let's get you fixed up here. But what happened?" she asked.

"My brother and I were attacked. I don't really want to go into detail. I just get angry and frustrated. But I was pushed down the stairs. I believe my hand is broken, something tore in my knee, I'm cut, and I think I might have a concussion. What? I like the concept of Healing so I read up on it."

"Well, if you ever need a job, St. Mungos is always looking for new Junior Healers. Anyway, let me stitch you up. You'll need stitches on both your forehead and cheek, but I'll give you a potion to minimize the scarring, which should be minimal anyway." The Healer flicked his wand, and a needle and thread set to work on Cam's face. "Now about that hand. How'd you manage that?"

"I punched the attacker as hard as I could, and obviously didn't have the right form." Cam grimaced through the pain of the stitches.

"Perhaps Mr. Malfoy could teach you how to better defend yourself," the Healer said with a sly smirk.

Cam laughed, but grew woozy due to her concussion. "Perhaps. When I'm completely better though."

The Healer took her hand, and examined it. "Definitely broken. Alright, Miss Gordon-"

"Call me Camille or Cam if you'd rather."

"Alright Camille," the Healer replied, opting for the more formal route. "The spell I'm about to perform is going to reset the bones on your hand. It's not going to feel great. On my count. 1-2-3! Rotto Riparato!"

Cam let out a loud scream as her bones were put back into their proper places. Bandages instantly began to wrap around her hand and wrist. Draco burst through the door, just in time to hear her yell.

"What is it? What happened?" he asked the Healer concern painting his features.

"I just reset the broken bones in her hand. It's never pleasant."

"Oh okay," Draco sighed with relief.

"How's Oliver?" Camille asked through a small wave of tears.

"He's fine, Cami. I just stopped by on my way here. He's awake and stable, and more concerned about you than anything. Maybe once you're done here you can go see him?" he asked, looking to the Healer.

"Of course," the Healer replied smiling.

"Oh, and your parents are on their way. I know you said get your dad, but your mother answered my fire call. She's actually concerned for you, Cami."

"Great. What's the diagnosis on my knee, Healer-"

"Burton. And it seems you've torn your ACL. I'm going to do the same spell, and it will hurt again. 1-2-3! Rotto Riparato!"

Draco had to turn away. Cam let out another shriek of pain, and he couldn't bear to look at her. To see her in that much pain made him feel sick to his stomach. As if on cue, Camille's parents burst through the door.

"Camille, honey!" her parents gushed, rushing to her side, kissing the top of her head.

Her mother was actually caring about her for once, and Camille couldn't help be feel so loved at that exact moment. Matilda and Frederick surveyed their daughter, asking the Healer numerous questions about her injuries. Camille had broken her hand, torn her ACL, received two deep gashes on her face, and had a minor concussion.

"Well, let's hope those gashes don't leave too horrible of scars. I'll have quite a time trying to conceal them if that be the case," Matilda said, reverting to her usual unfeeling self.

"Matilda, please," Frederick warned. "Our only child is lying here after being attacked, and all you can think of is how the scars will look. Come on, Matilda. I'm going to check on Oliver."

"Go ahead. He's your son, not mine," Matilda sneered.

"Matilda, we are both going. Let's give Camille and Draco some time to talk. Come on," he urged dragging his wife out by the arm.

"God, I can't believe her. Well, actually I can. Figures she'd come in here acting like she actually cares about my wellbeing, and really just wanted to know if I'd be fine so I could be a full strength when I became a Death Eater. Oh, and to see how much more the scars would my mar my already hideous features." Camille said through clenched teeth, trying to hold back another wave of tears.

"Cami, you really shouldn't give a damn about what your mother thinks about you. Trust me. You're-" he paused trying to find the best word possible. "-absolutely stunning. I wouldn't be able to find anyone in here who could rival how you look to me. Even broken, you look beautiful to me," he said as he sat on the edge of her bed, and cautiously wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face. Draco laid down next to her after she scooted over some. He held her good hand in his. "Now to explain what happened a couple of days ago. Yes, my father gave me a love potion to rub you down with, in hopes that we'd end up in a compromising situation once we were back home. Yeah, I know. He's sick. In all seriousness, I did debate it, because I really like you, but I decided I wanted to do this right unlike the other girls. So I ditched the potion. And then, that night I was having a row with my father and showed him the pictures. In my anger, I stormed off without getting them back, and he sent them to Rita Skeeter. There. Now you know. Now what happened to you?"

"Well, Oliver and I were putting on the finishing touches to the nursery, when the power went out because it was storming outside. I went downstairs to get a glass of water, and that's when I heard Oliver yell. I rushed back upstairs, and jumped on my attacker, he slammed me into a wall, I fell off and he continued to attack Oliver. I ran at him and punched him as hard as I could." She held up her broken hand. Then we fought, and he sliced my cheek. He then managed to push me down the stairs. I fell, tearing my ACL, and slicing my forehead on a shard of glass from the cup I dropped at the bottom. Then, I went to check on Oliver and Apperated here."

"Do you want to see Oliver now?"

"Yes!" Cam replied, nodding enthusiastically.

"Okay." Draco went and got a wheelchair for her. Healer Burton came in as well, and gave Cam a pair of scrubs to change into, since her clothes were ruined. Draco helped Cam out of bed and turned his back while she changed successfully despite the teetering and tottering. Cam hopped over to the wheelchair and sat down carefully. Draco pushed her down the hall to Oliver's room that was now empty of all other guests.

Cam pushed herself from the chair, grimacing slightly, and hopped to edge of the bed where Oliver was now sleeping. She sat down gingerly on the edge and placed a hand gently over his. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, though the pain had to be excruciating. She didn't notice Draco slip out of the room; didn't notice the tears falling from her eyes until the dotted his hospital gown.

Oliver stirred. He yawned and opened his eyes. At the sight of Cam he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Hey there. Sorry for scaring you," Cam said.

"It's fine, Cami. Don't worry about it. Gods you look worse for wear than I do. You're okay right?"

"I'll be fine. I have to be on crutches starting tomorrow for 4 weeks because I tore my ACL, but other than that I'm be perfectly healthy. What about you?"

"The Healers said I should be okay. They aren't entirely certain because it took so long for them to get the bleeding to stop, but I'm sure I'll pull through. I'm glad I got to see Katie and 'Lisie though. Poor 'Lisie said that you were really hurt and I almost think she was more worried about you than me." Oliver laughed lightly.

"Well, that's because you were already getting fixed by the time she came over to see what was the matter. She didn't see you all bloody and stuff. I'm so sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry about? You couldn't help what happened."

"I heard him, Oliver. I heard him in the house, and ignored it as the wind. I wish I would've investigated it."

"And do what? Get killed or something? No. That man came for me, not you."

"But I couldn't stop him, Oliver. I thought I had lost you! I wasn't strong enough to help you! I don't know what I would've done if I lost you."

"Cami, honey, you did what you could. In fact I believe I owe you my life right now. Had you not found me when you did, I might not be here right now. C'mon Cami, don't cry. It's okay. I'm safe see?" He reached his uninjured hand to her face and wiped away her tears. I'm just glad you're okay. You're my baby sister, and I'm supposed to be there to protect you, but it was you who protected me. I am forever in your debt."

"I love you so much, Oliver. Never forget that. I need you."

"I love too, Cami. And I don't want you to forget that either." Suddenly, Oliver leaned over and threw up blood all over the bed sheets. The monitors began beeping all at once and Oliver's head lolled back and to the side.

"Oliver? Oliver?! OLIVER?! DRACO! Get a Healer in here stat! He's crashing!" Cam frantically began searching for he wand only to remember it was on the floor of Oliver's home. She tried wandless magic instead. "Rennervate!" she shouted in a desperate attempt to restart her brother's heart. "Rennervate! Rennervate!"

Healers rushed in and pushed Cam out of the way and into the wheelchair that magicked itself into the hallway.

"OLIVER!" Camille wailed. "NO!" Cam began to sob just in time for Katie and Elise to walk up.

"What is it?' Katie asked, panic-stricken.

"Oliver began crashing," Draco answered as he frantically tried to console an uncontrollable Camille.

Several minutes passed. If Cam could pace she would have. She sat on the couch with Draco, who held her tightly. Katie was beside herself, and Elise continued to color, blissfully ignorant to the matter at hand.

"Elise, could you come here?" Cam asked.

"Is there sumfing you need, Auntie Camille?" the four-year-old asked.

"I just wanted to tell you something." Camille looked at Katie, who was a complete mess, for approval, and at her nod, continued. "Your Daddy and I were attacked by a mean man today. Daddy was really really hurt."

"I knowed that, Auntie Camille. Is sumfing else wrong?"

"Well, your Daddy's heart is very weak, and decided to stop working for a minute. The Healers are in there trying to get it to work again."

"What's gonna happen if Daddy's heart doesn't come back?"

"Well, Daddy-" she paused to think of the best way to put this. Cam glanced at Katie, who nodded to go on and tell her the truth. "Daddy will go and live with Grammy in Heaven."

"Daddy will die? Oh no! Well, at least he'll be better then. Right?"

"Yes, 'Lisie. Daddy will get better if he goes to Heaven." Oh how Camille wished to be four again. So happily unaware of the pain of the world.

Right then, a Healer walked out of the room. Katie, Camille, Elise and Draco all went over to him.

"We tried everything we could. I'm so sorry, but we lost him. I'm so sorry."

Katie picked up Elise and hugged her tightly in an effort to keep the sobs from overflowing. Camille lost it, and collapsed into Draco's arms, sobs racking her body. Cam felt this overwhelming sense of guilt consume her. If only she could've stopped the attacker sooner.

"Can we say goodbye?" Katie asked, her voice breaking. Elise's eyes were glimmering with little tears, as her mother had told her Daddy was gone.

"Of course," Healer Burton replied.

The four of them went in. Katie was first to say anything.

"Oliver, my love, I love you. I think I finally know what to name our son. Oliver James Wood, the second. You will live on in our son, and will live on in Elise and me the rest of our lives. Goodbye, my love," she cried. She bent over and kissed his still warm lips gently.

"Bye-bye, Daddy," Elise said, a tear flowing down her little cheek. "I love you so so much. Tell Grammy hi for me, okay? I love you." She gave his cheek a tiny kiss.

Cam could barely contain herself as she sat on the bed. "I'm so sorry, Oliver. I couldn't save you. I love you so much, and I hope I do you proud. I love you. I love you. I love you," she sobbed over his chest. "Goodbye, Oliver."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Camille held the white rose in her hand, as if it would break into a million pieces. She watched as her brother was put into the ground. She held Draco's hand tightly, all the while balancing on crutches, silent tears falling freely. Draco held a crying Elise in one arm, as the little girl clung to his neck. Elise had bonded quite nicely with Draco over the past few days as Oliver's burial was being settled. A VERY pregnant Katie was sobbing into the chest of Frederick, as Katie's parents were already gone. Eventually, everyone but Katie and Camille had left, leaving the two to watch as Oliver's casket was lowered into the ground. The girls hugged each other as best they could given their conditions.

"Everything will be okay, Katie. I promise. If there is anything I can do, anything at all, don't hesitate to owl me at school or anything."

"Thank you, Cam. But it doesn't seem like you can be much help at the moment. Sorry," she said giggling a little bit.

"You're probably right. But nonetheless, my offer stands."

"Well, Elise and I could use a place to stay. I can't bring myself to go back into that house. Which reminds me. Here." Katie handed Cam her wand.

"Oh! I'd forgotten about that. Guess it's been a bit overwhelming. And I'll talk to Draco. I'm sure he'd be able to convince his parents to let you use the guest house on the property for a while."

"Thanks, Cami. I appreciate it."

The two began to walk back to the set of Ministry cars waiting for them, so they could all go back. Draco stood at the door of the head car, holding a now completely passed out Elise. Suddenly, Katie grabbed her stomach and grunted in pain.

"Katie? Are you alright?"

"I need to get to St. Mungos. I'm in labor."

"Shit. Now? You're sure right?"

"Yes, Cam! Now get me there." Katie groaned again.

"Okay, okay! Draco! Come here! We need to get to St. Mungos. Katie is in labor. I'll take her via Apparition. You take Elise. Explain what's going on, and tell everyone else to go on home. Thanks. See you in a few." Cam grabbed her sister-in-law by the middle, held her crutches tightly, and spun on the spot.

Draco rushed back to the crowd of people that had now gathered. He explained what was happening. As everyone began to leave, he picked up the sleeping girl and spun, Apperating to St. Mungos.

The girls were already in a delivery room. Camille was playing Oliver's role. She let Katie squeeze her good hand to oblivion, reminded her to breathe, and tried everything to keep Katie comfortable. Draco waltzed in hand in hand with a now very awake four-year-old. Camille grimaced a smile at him as another contraction washed over Katie.

"Mummy! Mummy! Is my baby brudder here yet?" Elise asked, bouncing up and down.

"Not yet, honey," Katie said through clenched teeth. "Almost though." She relaxed slightly as the contraction passed.

Healer Burton walked in about three hours later. "Ahh, Mrs. Wood, Miss Gordon, Mister Malfoy. Seems I have the joy of seeing you again, in much better circumstances. Well, except for you Mrs. Wood, I suppose." Healer Burton made her way to the foot of the bed and did a quick exam of how far along Katie was. "Well, it seems we are ready for the pushing stage. When the next contraction comes, I want you to push. But I bet you're familiar with that."

"Actually no," Cam answered, as Katie prepared herself for the next contraction. "Elise was born via C-section. So you'll have to guide us."

"Here it comes," Katie breathed.

"Okay, Katie. PUSH!"

"C'mon, Kate. You can do this." Cam reverted back to her "Oliver" mode. Draco stood beside Cam, helping hold her up, as Katie squeezed the dear life out of Cam's hand. Elise was jittery and excited, cheering her mum on from the other side of the bed.

"I can see the head crowning!" Healer Burton cried. "Good job, Katie. PUSH!"

"Go, Katie! Almost there!"

Moments later, a baby's cry filled the delivery room. Healer Burton cast a scourgify spell over the baby and placed him in Katie's arms. "Congratulations, Mrs. Wood. You have a son."

"Oliver James Wood," Katie whispered.

"Hello, Oliver," Camille greeted. Her preemptive mother impulse took over and she began to gush with cooing noises. "He's beautiful, Katie. Good job, girl."

"He is isn't he?" Katie asked, her system flooded with endorphins.

"I wanna see!" Elise cried. Draco, who had become attached to the little girl, scooped her up and placed her gently on the bed next to her mother. "Oh, Mummy," she gushed. "He's the cutest baby I ever seed!" She leaned over and placed her lips gently on Oliver's forehead.

Draco made his way back over to Camille and pulled her into a hug. The young couple looked down on the happy family, wondering if that would be them one day.

"Oh! Draco, hun, I was wondering if you could coerce your parents into letting Katie and Elise live in the guest house on the property for a bit. Until they find a new place. The old house just upsets Katie more," Cam whispered in Draco's ear.

"Of course they can stay. My parents will never even know they're there. They never use that house, it's a ways from the main manor, has its own house elves, and will be like a new home to them. Anything I can do," he whispered back.

"Thank you," Cam replied, giving Draco a soft kiss on the lips. She broke apart to find Elise giggling at them.

"Eeeewww. You was kissing!" Elise continued giggling.

"Camille, would you like to hold Oliver?" Katie asked, smiling at the young couple.

Camille conjured a chair next to the bed, and sat down gently. "Of course I would. What kind of aunt do you take me for?" she said playfully. She took the little baby in her arms. Oliver was a month early, and therefore wasn't as big as projected. Camille beamed down at her sleeping nephew, gently caressing his arms. She looked at how beautiful this creation was. Suddenly, life took on a whole new meaning for Camille. Oliver's tiny hand clasped around her pinkie finger tightly. Cam gasped slightly, but only glowed brighter. She bent down and kissed the rosy skin of his forehead.

Draco could only smile down at Camille. She was so happy holding that baby boy in her arms, it was almost like Oliver, now called Oli (for clarification), was her own child. Draco couldn't help the feeling of joy that overpowered him at seeing Cami so happy. The past few days, Cami had avoided everyone, everything. She hadn't played piano in days, and snapped at any reporter who wanted an interview. Draco's smile grew when Cam looked up at him positively aglow.

"May I?" Draco asked Katie.

"Of course. As long as Camille lets you. He's already got her wrapped around his little finger."

Camille begrudgingly passed Oli to Draco. She stood balanced on one foot as she helped Draco. She told Draco how to properly hold a newborn baby, explaining why as she went. Draco's eyes brightened considerably as the baby settled in his arms. Draco looked down in awe. Suddenly, Oli turned red and began to squall.

"Oh God! What'd I do?! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Draco said hastily, placing Oli back into his mother's arms.

"Don't fret, Draco. Babies cry. A lot. Sometimes you never know why. Now, shh, Oli. It's okay, baby. Mummy's got you." Katie slowly rocked the wailing infant.

"Okay, well, it's time we left. It's getting late. I'm so proud, Katie. He's beautiful. I'll see you in the morning," Cam said, bending over to kiss her niece, nephew, and sister-in-law.

"All of your belongings will be waiting in the guest house on the Manor's property when you arrive tomorrow, Katie," Draco said.

"Oh, thank you, Draco. We appreciate it."

"Draco and I will be back in the morning to pick you guys up. Do you want me to take 'Lisie back with me? I wouldn't mind sharing my room," Camille offered.

"Well, 'Lisie, do you want to spend the night with Auntie Camille?"

"YES!!!!!!" Elise shouted, startling Oli, who jumped sky high, but didn't begin crying again.

"Careful, Elise. Your going to have to use your inside voice more often now that Oli is here," Katie cautioned.

"Yes, Mummy. I'm sorry," she whispered in reply. Elise kissed her mom and baby brother, then got off the bed and skipped over to Draco and held his hand in her small one.

"We'll see you in the morning, Katie."

Back at the Manor, Camille spent most of the evening giving Elise a "makeover." She painted her fingernails and toenails a nice baby pink. Then as the polish dried, Camille played hairdresser and put Elise's hair up into a small bun. Then she put a little bit of glitter in the corner of Elise's eyes, and put on pink tinted bubblegum lip gloss. Draco sat on Camille's bed the whole time, marveling at how natural all this seemed to be for Cam. He sat in silence, smiling.

"Viola! I am done!" Camille proclaimed in an exaggerated foreign accent.

"Mister Draco! Mister Draco! I looks pretty don't I?"

"Of course you do, Elise. You look beautiful." Elise blushed every so slightly.

"He called me bootiful!" Elise whispered loudly to Camille. "Does he call you bootiful, Auntie Camille?"

"Yes he does, Elise," Cam replied, blushing and giving a shy smile to Draco as she caught his eyes. "May I have a picture, before you get ready for bed, 'Lisie?"

"Okie dokie!"

Draco grabbed the camera from Camille's nightstand. Cam sat on the floor with Elise sitting on her left thigh. Elise through her arms about Camille and smiled a big kid smile. Camille hugged her back and smiled for the camera. Draco took a couple of pictures. Then Elise began to yawn.

"Come on, Princess. Let's get you ready for bed." Camille walked into the bathroom after struggling to get off the floor. Her wrist was fully functional now, but was still sore. Camille gave Elise her bath, and helped her brush her teeth and put her in her princess pajamas. She carried a now very sleepy Elise, while hobbling on one crutch, over to the little bed the house elves had made up. She tucked her in. "'Night 'Lisie. Sleep well, and have sweet dreams okay?"

"Okay. But did you check for monsters?"

"I checked, and scared one off," Draco answered. "Don't worry no monsters will get you tonight."

"Okay. Thank you, Mister Draco," Elise yawned.

"Sleep tight, princess," Camille said, bending over to kiss Elise on the forehead. She dimmed the lights with her wand, grabbed her pajamas, and went into the bathroom followed by Draco who continued on to his room. Camille got herself ready for bed, relieved to be dressed in her muggle basketball shorts and tank top. She then opened the door to Draco's room.

"We're alone now," Draco whispered seductively, wrapping his arms about Camille, sending her crutches crashing to the floor.

"Draco, there is a sleeping child next door!"

"I wasn't suggesting _that_, Cami. I'm not that much of a dope. I just want to hold you. Corny, I know, but I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Drake," she breathed into his neck.

The two stood like that for a while, just content on being quiet. Each was becoming reacquainted with the other, taking in the smell, the feel of the other. The masculine smell of his cologne, the fruity smell of hers. The cinnamony smell of his toothpaste, mixed with the minty-strawberry smell of hers. The shape of the lean muscles of his abdomen and back; the sleek contour of her neck and shoulders. Finally, Draco broke the silence.

"You looked radiant today at St. Mungos."

"I did, did I?"

"Yes. Watching you hold your nephew was beautiful. I never imagined that would be so wonderful but it was. Maybe it was because I haven't seen you happy in a long time."

"Maybe so. But I must say holding Oli made me want to have children of my own even more than ever. I honestly can't wait to get married and have children."

"Me either, now. You looked so beautiful. There's no other way to describe it." Draco bent down and kissed Camille softly.

Camille snaked one of her arms up and around his neck. One of Draco's arms slipped around her waist pulling her body firmly against his, while the other cradled the back of her head woven into her soft ringlet hair. Camille took the lead as she deepened the kiss, rememorizing Draco's mouth. After a few minutes, Draco moved downward placing kisses along her jawline and neck. Camille let out a quiet sigh, and felt her skin burst into goosebumps. Camille took his lead, and began to kiss his jawline, but instead of going down, began an upward journey to his earlobe, kissing and sucking on it gently. Draco broke away from her skin to let out a throaty moan. His hand clenched in her hair, pulling it lightly. Cam smirked against his skin. Draco pulled her face back up to his, capturing her lips with his, and kissed as if he was dying tomorrow. Her hands began to roam over his arms, shoulders, and chest; his began memorizing the contours of her arms and the curve of her figure. Eventually Cam pulled away, breathing heavily.

"It's about time I got some sleep," she panted.

"But, Cami, we're just getting started," Draco protested, capturing her lips once again.

Cam struggled for a minute, but soon realized her attempts were futile. She found herself melting at the intensity with which Draco kissed her. Draco led them back to his bed, sitting and pulling her into his lap, barely breaking the kiss. His hands gently dragged downward over her legs, igniting a fire wherever they touched. Cam hands explored the expanse of his back, trailing down his spine. She smiled as she felt him shiver. Cam eventually broke away.

"I really do need to sleep. I haven't slept in four days. I'm sorry, Draco," she whispered.

"I understand, Cami. I really hope you sleep well," he replied, kissing her forehead.

"Thanks," Cam smiled. She hopped over to her crutches, and crutched her way back to her room. She fell gently onto her bed, and was lulled to sleep by the sound of Elise's breathing.

_She was walking down a long corridor. As she past the torches, they lit up casting light on her past but none on her future. It was so dark Cam couldn't see her hand in front of her face. She suddenly became aware of her surroundings. The marble flooring was cold beneath her bare feet; she was dressed in rags. _

"_She went that way! After her!" cried a voice that was strangely familiar but Cam couldn't out her finger on it._

_Cam began to run. The torches lit a path straight to her. "Nox," she whispered, casting darkness throughout the dungeons. Cam wove her way through the passageways, desperately ignoring the cries of other captives. She ran smack into something…or someone. She screamed quietly._

"_Cami, it's me," Oliver said._

"_Oliver?! How? What? Your son, Oli, is beautiful!"_

"_I know. Take care of him. Cami, listen to me. There's no time. You have to go back to your cell. It's the only way Harry can win. Trust me." A torch lit in the distance, and the area was dimly lit. _

_Cam rushed to her brother and hugged him tightly. Oliver suddenly yelled in pain. Every one of the stab wounds he received burst open, sending blood everywhere. Cam was drenched in it, and she watched her brother's body fall to the floor lifeless._

"_NO!" Cam screamed. She turned to run, but was met with the hideous face of none other than Voldemort himself._

Cam screamed and sat straight up in bed. She was met with two pairs of concerned eyes, which only made her scream again.

"Auntie Camille! You was having a bad dream! It's okay, now."

"It's okay, Cami. I got you. You're safe," Draco cooed, wrapping the shaking Camille in his arms.

"Are you okay, Auntie Camille?" Elise asked, pulling herself up onto the bed. She crawled over to Cam and took her freezing cold hand. "Your hand is freezing!"

Cam sat there in stunned silence, tears streaming down her cheeks. She hugged her knees to herself, and fought very hard to control her breathing so she wouldn't hyperventilate.

"You know, I think you better be getting back to sleep Elise. We have to go pick up our Mummy and Oli later. Go on. I'll tuck you in." Draco followed Elise back over to the little bed, and tucked her in snugly, patting her on the head.

"Mister Draco?" Elise whispered.

"Yes, Elise?"

"Is my Auntie Camille going to be okay?"

"Yes, yes. She just got scared. I'll make sure she's okay. Now go to sleep."

"Okay," she yawned, already feeling the effects of a snugly bed.

Draco smiled, and went back to the bed. He coaxed Cam out of bed and led her to the study. "Cami, will you please say something?"

Cam opened her mouth, but all that came out was a loud sob. Her body was still shaking, and she was ice cold. "I was trapped- in-dungeons. I esca-escaped. I was-running. I ran into Oliver. He told me to-to go back. To let myself be-captured. He said it was the only way- Potter could win. Then his stab would burst, and I was covered in blood. I turned around and was met with…"

"Met with what, Cami?"

"V-V-Voldemort."

"Oh, Cami. I'm so sorry," came his reply, as he sat on the couch where Cam had sat down. He wrapped his arms about her again. "No one, not even Voldemort, will harm you. You got that? I won't let them touch one hair on your body." Draco rocked her gently, wiping the tears away one by one. He held her close. "Shh-shh-shh. It's okay." He kissed the top of her head.

Cam's tears began to slow, and her breathing returned to normal. She laid her head against Draco's chest, and let the thumping of his heart lull her back to sleep. Draco continued to hold her, grinning as her hands intertwined with his. He conjured a blanket over the two of them, and soon fell asleep to the rhythm of her breath against his chest.

Morning came to find Draco and Camille wrapped in one another on the couch in the study. Narcissa was helping Elise in her search of her aunt so that they could go pick up Katie and Oli. Elise peeked around the doorframe into the study. She spotted the top of Draco's head.

"Mrs. Malfoy!" she whispered excitedly. "I found them!"

"Very good, Elise! How about you and I wake them up, hm?"

"Ooh yes! Yes!" Elise tippy-toed over to the couch, and saw the perfect way to wake them up. She saw a Camille foot and a Draco foot poking out from underneath the blanket. She waved Narcissa over. Narcissa counted to 3 on her fingers then they attacked each foot; Elise took Cam's while Narcissa took her son's. The pair started to struggle, laughing hysterically, and eventually toppled onto the floor in complete disarray. Narcissa and Elise were both overcome with fits of laughter.

"God, Mother! That was not funny! You scared us half to death!" Draco yelled, angry that his mother had exposed his one weak spot. He hastily got up off the floor, knocking Camille to the side and her bad knee hit the leg of the couch. She cried out, causing all laughter to stop.

"Draco, you must be more careful!" Narcissa scolded. "You could've torn her ACL again. Try to use some tact, please." Narcissa bent down to help Camille to the couch.

"Bloody watch it next time, eh?" Cam said clenching her teeth. She tried to throw Draco a light-hearted grin, but it came out as a grimace as her knee was throbbing.

Draco looked at the floor completely ashamed. "I'm sorry, Cami."

"It's fine you, goof. Just remember that I'm a bit more fragile than I'd like to be. Now, lets go pick up my sister-in-law, eh?" Cam struggled to her foot, and Draco scooped her right up, carrying her to her room, and quickly shut the door. Elise was already dressed so it worked out.

"What are you doing?" Cam asked as Draco began to kiss her calf.

"Apologizing. Are you objecting?" he replied between kisses. He put her foot gently on his shoulder, and began kissing his way up her leg.

"N-N-No," Camille replied, gripping the bed sheets. Draco inched a little too far upward. Cam swatted his hair. "Hey! That's uncharted territory no explorer has ever been able to reach."

"Well, there's always time for a first…"

"Not right now, there's not. Not until there's a wedding band on this finger, mister." She laughed at his expression. "This is new to you, huh? A girl who won't bend to your every whim? I trust you not to cross that line with me."

"Fine. I'll just have to marry you." He got up and leaned over her and kissed her sweetly on the lips. "Now get dressed."

"You say that like it's my fault!" Cam said, sitting up.

"It is, babe. If you weren't so beautiful, maybe I'd be able to control myself."

Cam blushed. "Get out of here," Cam replied, throwing a rolled up pair of socks at him.

A little bit later, Camille, Elise, and Draco arrived at St. Mungos. They walked into the hospital room where they found Katie looking at her newborn son asleep in a bassinette. She turned around when the door closed again.

"Morning," she said softly, picking up her son.

"Hey. How you feeling, Kate?" Cam asked hobbling quickly to her side to see the baby.

"A little sore, but that is to be expected. I just want to get home. I need a good sleep."

"Well, then you'll need a babysitter," Cam laughed.

"You offering?"

"On occasion. I need to have a life too, ya know. And I won't be much help once school starts."

"I know. But for a few days, d we have a deal?"

"Of course. But let's get you home."

"Sounds like a plan. How was your night with Aunt Camille, Elise?"

"Very fun! We played beauty parlor, and Auntie Camille made me really pretty, and then Mister Draco said I looked bootiful. And then I went to sleep. Then Auntie Camille had a nightmare, and was really scared. Mister Draco made it better though. He hugged her until she fell asleep again."

"That was very sweet of Mister Draco. Well, I'll have to see how beautiful you looked when we get home. Let's go. I'm aching to get out of here."

Back at the Manor, Draco and Camille helped Katie settle into the guesthouse. Everything was set up in a breeze. Camille had the house elves cook dinner and the four of them ate together. With Katie's permission, Cami asked the house elves to stay overnight here and help with the baby and to let Katie sleep as much as possible. Soon enough, Oli began to wail with hunger. Draco and Camille took that as their cue to leave, so the two went back to the main manor. Once inside, Draco quickly dipped Cam and kissed her on the lips. He pulled her back up, and Cam let out a delighted giggle.

"You make me happier than I have ever been, Cami," Draco said, hugging her tightly.

"You make me feel the same way and then some, Draco. You have no idea how much you mean to me."

"Sorry to interrupt," Narcissa said entering to foyer. "This came for you in the mail today, Camille. Looks like a letter from Hogwarts."

"Oh, thank you, Mrs. Malfoy." Camille took the letter and walked back to her bedroom, Draco in tow. She opened it hastily, expecting the obvious. She was totally shocked.

_Dear Miss Camille Gordon,_

_It is my pleasure to welcome you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was a happy surprise when I heard that you would be transferring into the school this year. As such, you have been sorted into __**Gryffindor**__ House. I am looking forward to being you Head of House for the upcoming school year. _

_After review of your transcripts from Beaubatons, I am pleased to announce that you will be Prefect for the Gryffindor House. After holding a similar position at Beaubatons, I find that you are perfect for this position. Our previous Prefect, Miss Hermione Granger, has been selected as Head Girl, and you seem equipped to handle the job. Your badge is enclosed._

_Attached is a list of your school supplies. I am looking forward to meeting you, and am sure this year at Hogwarts will be splendid. See you next week._

_Your Headmistress,_

**Minerva McGonagall**

"Oh no," Cam said sinking onto her bed.

"What is it? You haven't been accepted after all?"

"Oh no. I'm in. I'm just in Gryffindor. My mother is going to Crucio my ass when she finds out. And I've been made Prefect, seeing as-uh-Hermione Granger is now Head Girl."

"A Gryffindor? Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Don't tell me you're breaking up with me. I don't think I can handle that."

"I am not breaking up with you. I can't imagine even doing so. It's just, well, my father won't be pleased either. Your family, like mine, has a long history in Slytherin House."

"You don't think I know that? And I'm relieved you're not dumping me."

"I also don't think a Slytherin and a Gryffindor have ever had a public relationship before. This should be interesting."

"Yes. Interesting," Cam said, flopping back onto her bed. "Interesting indeed."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Things had definitely been interesting. Matilda had Apperated over as soon as she heard that Camille was placed in Gryffindor, which was about a week later. Camille thought she had been in the clear, but obviously not. Things had not gone pleasantly. Matilda had used the Crucio curse only once before Frederick Apperated in and disarmed his wife. Then things got loud. Mother and daughter stood about five feet apart bellowing at each other for the better part of two hours.

"YOU FILTHY LITTLE SHIT! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOUR INFLUENCE FROM THAT WORTHLESS BROTHER OF YOURS! I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE BANNED YOU FROM SEEING HIM, LET ALONE LETTING YOU KNOW HE EVEN EXISTED!" Matilda screeched.

"IF IT WEREN'T FOR OLIVER I WOULD'VE KILLED MYSELF YEARS AGO! HE'S THE ONLY THING THAT KEPT ME GOING WHILE I WAS AT BEAUBATONS! I WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO GO THERE IF YOU HAD NOT BEEN SUCH A DAMN COWARD AND FACED THE FACT VOLDEMORT WAS GONE! I'LL BE A GRYFFINDOR AND THAT'S THE END OF IT, MOTHER!"

"I WISH YOU HAD NEVER BEEN BORN. I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO BEGIN WITH! CHILDREN ARE JUST A WASTE OF VALUABLE TIME! IF I HAD NOT BEEN ORDERED I WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU OFF BEFORE YOU WERE BORN!"

Camille walked toward her mother. "Even though I think I knew that already, I never thought it would hurt so much to hear you say that," Camille hissed, holding in the tears. She then slapped her mother as hard as possible.

"You little bitch!" Matilda reached for Cam, but she was gone.

"Matilda!" Frederick was appalled. "I-I-I don't know what to say to you." He walked over to Draco, who had watched the exchange open-mouthed the entire time, and whispered something in his ear. Frederick then Apperated away, hurt beyond belief.

In the distance, Camille was speeding away on her broom. The cold wind stung her tear-filled eyes; chapped her tear-stained cheeks. She flew faster, not caring where she ended up at the moment. Finally she landed on the white cliffs of Dover. She carefully made her way to the edge, and sat down looking out over the water. She let the tears fall freely, as she occasionally smashed her fist onto the ground. A sudden crack broke her reverie.

"You're not going to jump are you?" Draco asked, voice shaking.

Cam began to speak but then shut her mouth again.

"Cam? You're not seriously considering it are you?"

"I was. Then you showed up and I remember I have someone."

"Glad I caught you. Good Lord, Camille. Don't ever scare me like that. Had your father not told me I'd find you here…I might've lost you. You need to learn not to overreact like that."

"Please don't lecture me, Malfoy. I don't need it. I've had enough. Every time I see that woman, I just want to either Avada her of myself. I can't stand to be in the same place as her!"

"Cami, honey, please come away from the edge. It'll be alright. You live with me now. You're going to school in three days, and you won't see her until Christmas. You'll be fine," Draco said, pulling Camille safely into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I didn't mean to scare you. I try so hard to keep myself under control, but every damn time I see that bitch, she drives to the point of insanity! It's like she knows just what to say to push me to my limit. It's such an awful feeling to know you weren't wanted, or ever loved by the one person who is supposed to love you the most."

"Cami, I want you. I want to be with you. I want to show you what you've been missing out on. My mother would be glad to be the mum figure for you. She always wanted a daughter, but since I happened to be a boy, my father didn't feel the need to procreate any further."

"You really want to be with me? You aren't just going with the plan to 'woo' me?"

"Of course I want to be with you! I couldn't care jack shit about the plan. I abandoned the plan ages ago Camille. Probably after that benefit in July. I had a great time with you, even without the influences of your cousin and the alcohol. I want to do this the right way. You're different from the other girls, Cami, and for that I'm eternally grateful." Draco pulled back from the hug, let his hands linger on hers for a moment, then dropped them. "I'm not really good at this. And I've never done this before." He looked down at his hands, and an idea struck him. He slid the platinum ring with a dragon engraved in it off his finger. "Camille, will you be my girlfriend?" He held the ring up in front of him.

Cam's eyes bugged. The sadness in them was instantly replaced by glimmering joy. "Of course! Oh my goodness, Draco! Yes! Yes! Yes!" She threw her arms around his neck.

Draco hugged her tightly back, spinning her around. He set her gently on her feet. He then placed a charm on the ring that caused it to conform to the size of Camille's finger. He then slid it on her left hand. A smile was plastered on his face. He wiped away the remnants of her tears. "I love you, Camille. I always have. I never stopped thinking about you. Even as a little kid. Ever since the day you left, there wasn't a day I didn't think about you."

"I never stopped thinking about you either, Draco. I love you too." She placed her hand on his cheek caressing it lightly.

Draco pulled Camille to him and kissed her slowly, sensually. Time seemed to stop around them as they stood on the cliff side, summer wind blowing briskly about them, the sun casting a pure golden light down upon them. The couple broke apart and watched the sunset. Eventually it was dark and time to be getting back. Camille went to get on her broomstick.

"Mind if I fly? I've always wanted to fly an Italian made broom, especially a Galassia (galaxy) 5000. I've heard they're incredible," Draco said, admiring the work of genius in front of him.

"Of course. I'm surprised you don't have one. I thought Daddy bought you anything you wanted," she teased.

"He does unless it's Quidditch related. Since I gave it up, he won't buy me one of these let alone let me buy it for myself."

"Go ahead, but don't wreck her, okay? I happen to really love this broom."

"Okay. I promise. Now, your chariot awaits, m'lady." Draco helped Camille onto the broom, and sat down behind her. He wrapped his arms around her to the front of the broomstick, so he could gain control of the steering of course. He kicked off and flew off toward his home.

When the couple landed, they found Narcissa and Frederick waiting for them. Draco grabbed Camille's hand, and began walking toward the caring parents. Cam smiled up at him, and entwined her fingers with his. He smiled back.

"There you are!" Frederick sighed, rushing to his daughter. "I didn't know what to think!" He pulled her into a hug.

"You could've sent your patronus telling us everything was fine, Draco! You guys scared us!" Narcissa reprimanded.

"With the state you flew off in, Camille, I was beginning to think you had crashed or thrown yourself into the Channel! I don't what I'd do if I lost you too. I'm so sorry about what your mother said to you. Unfortunately, I must say that every bit of it is true. But you had me wrapped around her finger the moment you were born. But I've moved out for now. I'll be living at our cottage in Surrey for a while. Until I can recollect myself."

"Okay, Dad. I didn't mean to scare anyone. I just had to get out of here. It usually ends up that way when Mum and I get in a fight which is just about every bloomin' day we see each other. But I'm safe, and really spent from everything that transpired here. I'm just gonna go to bed."

"Sleep well, honey bear. I'll see you at the King's Cross in a few days. I love you, and don't you forget that."

"I won't, Daddy. Thank you. I'll see you, then. Goodnight, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Goodnight, Camille."

"Bye, Cami." Her dad Apperated away.

"I'm going to head in as well, Mother. Sleep well."

"Alright, Draco. But hold on one second." She paused. "Camille seemed positively aglow," she said after Camille was out of earshot. "What did you say to her? More importantly what did you do?"

"I asked her to be my girlfriend. For real. And I told her I loved her. Nothing else. We sat there and watched the sun set."

"Are you sure, Draco?"

"Yes, Mum. I'm doing this the right way. I do nothing until she's ready."

"Alright, sweetie. Sleep well." Narcissa kissed Draco's cheek.

"I will, Mother. Trust me on that one."

The day had arrived. It was finally time to head to Hogwarts. Camille was jittery all morning while waiting to get to the train. Finally, they met up with Frederick at the train station.

"Platform 9 3/4? What in the world?" Cam asked, hobbling along. She was finally off crutches but her knee was still a bit sore.

"Just follow me, Cami. It's not something you'd see on the wall." Draco answered. They walked a bit further and stood between platforms 9 and 10.

"I'm sorry, honey bear, but I can't go any further. Ever since the Ministry published the names of dangerous Death Eaters, such as your mother and unfortunately I, even though I've never done anything to harm-"

"Dad, you're rambling."

"Oh right, Sorry. Point is I can't go to see you off. I wish I could, sweetness, but I cannot. Please owl me with how your classes go and such. Love you, Camille." Frederick hugged his daughter tightly.

"Dad. Dad! Please, it's not like you'll never see me again. Okay, okay. I love you too." She freed herself. " I gotta go. I'll owl you soon."

"Alright dear. Be safe. Draco, take care of my baby, okay?"

"I will, sir. You have my word."

Frederick waved his goodbyes, and walked off. Camille watched after him until she could no longer distinguish him from the rest.

"Cami? We need to get going."

"Right. Sorry. So how do we do this thing?"

"Just run at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10."

"Just like that?"

"Yeah. Real spot of genius, I know."

"Sounds easy enough." Camille took the cart her father had been pushing and started a slow trot toward the wall. She closed her eyes, and then voila. She was on the platform staring at the Hogwarts Express. "Whoa." Camille made her way toward the train momentarily forgetting all about Draco. She made her way to the animal compartment and out Beethoven safely away. She then found herself struggling to put her luggage in the proper compartment.

"Here. Let me help you," a voice said.

"Oh. Thank you. With my knee still on the mend, it's hard to do things! I'm Camille, by the way. Camille Gordon." She stuck her hand out.

"Ah. So you're Camille. Name's Ron Weasley. I'm the other Gryffindor Prefect." He shook her hand. "Pleasure to meet you. Well, your luggage is all in. I'll see you at the Prefect meeting later then, eh?"

"Oh. Yeah. Sure. It was nice meeting you, Ron."

"Ronald! Hurry up or we are going to miss this train!" a voice scolded from behind Ron. "Oh! Who's this?" a girl asked, coming into view beside Ron.

"Hermione, this is Camille Gordon. Camille, Hermione Granger."

"Pleasure," Camille smiled.

"Likewise, Camille," Hermione smiled back.

"Hey, Ron! Hermione! Come on you guys. Whoa. Hey there. I'm-"

"I know who you are, Potter," Camille said, annoyed at his attitude.

"No need to get your knickers in a wad there," Harry said, raising his hands in surrender.

"Name's Camille Gordon. I look forward to Quidditch tryouts, Potter. I'll guess I'll see you around then. I better get on the train, and find a compartment."

"Ours is open," Ron offered.

"Yeah. Would be great!" Harry chorused.

"Well, while you guys decide, I have to get aboard. I've got a Head meeting that will last the entire ride. Oh joy. An entire ride with Malfoy. Great way to start the year," Hermione rambled, walking off.

"Sure, I guess so. I have no one else to sit with." Camille looked around the platform.

"What was that last bit?" Ron asked.

"Oh nothing. Let's get on, shall we?"

"Sure sure," Harry said, helping Camille onto the train.

Once on board, the three of them found a compartment and luckily Camille didn't see anyone she already knew from Slytherin House. They sat down in the compartment and the train began pulling away from the station. Camille sat across from the two boys and they began to talk. Ron seemed like a nice guy, but Camille was constantly having to keep Harry's head (if you know what I mean) in its rightful place. What was his deal anyway? What makes him think that he can just get any girl he wants? Eventually, Cam was saved by a knock on the door.

"Hey, Ron! Harry. May I join you guys? My compartment got hit with a stink spell. Oh. Hello there. My name's Kaylee Trax. You are?" Kaylee asked, a hint of an Irish accent coloring her voice.

"Camille Gordon. Nice to meet you, Kaylee." Camille shook her hand.

"Ah. So you're the mystery girl who's the new Prefect in Gryffindor. Nice to finally put a name with a face."

"How is it that everybody knows who I am?"

"Pansy was absolutely bonkers over it at the end of last year," Ron said, cringing. "It was all she could ever complain about. 'My cousin Camille is coming in here next year. She's going to come in and steal my Drakie-poo away from me!'" Ron mimicked Pansy perfectly.

"Sounds just like Pansy," Camille laughed, making a sneaky effort to hide the ring on her left hand. "So, Kaylee, tell me about yourself," Cam said quickly to change the subject.

"Well, I would much rather hear about the mysterious Camille Gordon, wouldn't you boys?" Kaylee countered.

"Fine," Camille sighed. "Okay, here's my deal. My parents are Death Eaters, mother by choice, father by marriage, if you get me. Meaning, in order for m father to marry my mother he had to join the ranks. My mother heads the ring of Death Eaters in France as we speak. Anyway, I was born in England, raised here until I was 9, then my parents took me and fled to France with hopes of gathering support for Voldemort, even though he had been presumably gone for 9 years at that point. Anyway, I attended Beaubatons the first six years of school, and finally my mother deemed it good I come back to Hogwarts. She is really pushing for me to join ranks because I can do wandless magic, similar to yours Harry, and I can Apperate on the run, which makes me a good weapon, apparently. But I have no interest in it, and have been punished accordingly over the years. And I spent the last month and a half of my summer living with a childhood friend of mine."

"Who?" Kaylee asked, as she noticed Camille shift a little.

"Oh. Um, Draco Malfoy. Please don't kill me. He's not the prat you think he is. He doesn't want to be a Death Eater any more than you do, Harry. You should know that because he couldn't kill Dumbledore. Anyway, I've spent my summer avoiding Lucius Malfoy, avoiding my mother, and mourning the loss of my brother. Now, I'm here and about to start an incredible year at Hogwarts."

"Now I know why you looked familiar!" Harry shouted, jumping up. "You were at Wood's funeral! You're his sister!"

"Yes, I am," Cam said, surprised Harry put the two together. "Now, Kaylee. What about you?"

"Alright. Well, I grew up with my grandparents in Ireland. My mother was a single mother and struggled to take care of me so my grandparents stepped in. My father split when my mom told him she was pregnant and a witch in one sentence. I've never met him. And I haven't talked to my mother since I was taken from her except for the annual owl on my birthday. That's it. Not nearly as interesting as you, Cam. Is it okay if I call you that?"

"Oh, sure. Most people do actually." She caught sight of Draco pass by and throw her an odd glance. "Excuse me. I've got to go to the loo." She got up.

"Okay, well when you're done, meet in the front left compartment for the Prefect's meeting, 'kay?" Ron said, mouth full of sweets.

"Okay, Ron. See you in there." Camille rushed out of the compartment just in time to see his body head into a compartment. She ran to catch up with him. She stopped in front of the door. "Hey you. And hey guys!" she greeted Draco, Millicent, and Blaise.

"Oh. Hey, Cami," Draco said. "What were you doing sitting with Pott-head and Weaslebee?" Draco asked.

"They offered and since you were stuck in a meeting with that Hermione girl, I accepted. It's not the end of the world. I will have all of my classes with them this year."

"You're a Gryffindor?" Pansy sneered from behind her. "I bet Aunt Matilda had a fit, didn't she? She beat your ass again, Cami?"

"Yeah, I'm in Gryffindor, and damn proud of it. Means I didn't get any bad genes from my mother, and won't have to spend time with you."

"You little bitch!" Pansy walked up to her. She went to slap her but Cam caught her arm.

"Sit down, Pansy." Camille pushed her down into a seat next to Millicent. "Sorry to leave like this, but I have a Prefect meeting I have to go to."

"You're a PREFECT?!" Pansy shrieked.

"I'll come with you, Cami. I have to get back to working with Granger. I told her I was in the loo," Draco said getting up. "See you guys later."

"Funny. I told Ron the same thing. Great minds, I guess."

"Yeah. Sorry about Pansy. She tends to be weird."

"You don't have to. I've grown up with it. But as you can see, being my mother's daughter has its advantages. But I am still 'weak.' She had just started training me."

"She just now started training you? That's surprising. I've been trained for about 3 years now. I'll train you."

"You would? Thank you! Well, I have to get in there. I'll see you after?"

"Of course, Cami. I'll see you after the banquet." He pulled her in for a quick but passionate kiss.

Cami went into her compartment, and took a seat next to Ron who had a shocked look on his face. Cami smiled as if nothing had happened. "Did I miss anything?"

"Nope, but apparently I did. You have some explaining to do, Cami. Oh. Here comes McGonagall."

"Hello, Prefects," McGonagall greeted after phasing out of her cat form. "Another great year lies ahead of us, and-oh! Ladies, gentlemen, I'd like you to meet our two newest Prefects, Camille Gordon of Gryffindor and Alexander Romanov of Slytherin to replace our Head Boy and Girl."

The meeting continued for the better part of two hours, but in the end seemed to go well. Camille was thrilled to meet other people, and thought that Alexander kid, who said he was called Xander, was a bit odd. Why did it seem a lot of the Slytherin boys had astonishingly good looks? And what was with his skin? Maybe he was sickly. And why did he keep looking at Cam? The Prefects left their meeting just as Draco and Hermione left theirs in order to change into their robes. Camille pushed past Draco and gently snuck by, grazing her hand against his arm. She looked back over her shoulder and gave a shy, coy smile. Draco couldn't help but feel a fiery sensation in his stomach. He went and grabbed his clothes and somehow managed to vacate a compartment he knew would be in Cam's line to the loos in order change.

Cam made her way toward the closest loo. Suddenly, she was grabbed by someone she couldn't see, and pulled into a compartment. She was about to scream when a hand covered her mouth. Curtains covered the windows, and as soon as the hand that covered her mouth was removed, warm lips met them, crushing hers in a bruising kiss. All Camille could was melt. Draco's lips attacked hers in a rough, passionate way. His lips left hers and assaulted her jaw line, neck, and collar bone.

"Draco," Cam meant to scold, but moaned instead. "Draco, stop," she said with more authority.

"Why?" he breathed, hands playing with the hem of her sweater.

"Draco!" she chastised, batting his hands away. "This is no way to 'do it right.' I'm not doing that with you, especially not here.

"You're right. You're right. My bad. I'm sorry. It's just you drive me wild. And what you did in the hallway, nearly pushed me over the edge. I thought I was going to have to jump you right there." He made to kiss her again.

"Draco, no!" She pushed him away. Suddenly, the door opened, and there stood Xander. "Xander, right?"

"Uh yeah. Erm…"

"Do you mind, mate?" Draco said.

"I'm sorry. It's just I heard her yell, and thought she might be in trouble."

"Oh. Well, thanks I guess, Xander," Camille said. "But I got it."

"Right well, you better get your robes on. We're nearly there. And there are no available loos, so here." He conjured a changing screen between them. He left in a hurry.

Camille began to change. She had undressed before she realized that her robes were strewn about the compartment from dropping them in fright then passion. "Draco, could you hand me my clothes?"

"You'll have to come get them dear," he smirked.

"I don't think so. Please just had them to me, Drake."

"No."

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you." Cam took a deep breath as she peeked around the screen and cautiously made her way out from behind it in her underwear never thinking she could've put her clothes back on.

Draco turned around, and gasped. Her figure, though well toned, was marred with countless scars. The excitement he felt at catching sight of Cami in her skivvies faded. His smile disappeared. "Cami? Oh my God, what? Who? Your mother?"

Cam nodded. "I warned you."

"But, our date. There wasn't a single scar on you!"

"I used a glamour spell. I've used one all summer long. She never bothered with my arms or legs, because those could be visible at any time." She wrapped her arms around her middle. She then bent over to pick up her clothes, and felt Draco's fingers trail along the long, uneven scars that patterned her back. Cam stood up and hugged the robes to her body. Draco pushed her hair to the side and saw the scars of ropes around her neck.

"Cami," he whispered.

"Not now, Draco. I can't talk about it here. Later I promise. After the banquet and after I do my Prefect duty."

"Let me try some healing spells. I know some my father taught me. He wrapped his arms around her scantily clad figure. "I'm so sorry."

"I don't need your pity, Malfoy. I've handled it for a while now, and I can do it on my own," Cam spat. She wrenched away and hid behind the screen dressing quickly. She was nearly done when she had to mess with the tie. "UGH! Damn tie! Why the hell do the girls have to wear these things?"

Draco made the screen vanish. "Here. Let me do it." He moved toward her. "Cam, please. Just let me do this. I didn't mean to make you upset." He took the ends of her crimson and gold tie and tied them into a nice Windsor knot. "There."

Cam smiled slightly in thanks and walked out of the compartment and off the train to get to one of the carriages.

"Cam! Over here!" Kaylee shouted.

"Oh! Hey, Kaylee!" Cam smiled brightly, and ran over to where Kaylee, Harry, Ron and Hermione were waiting as best she could. She looked back and saw Draco looking on with sadness in his eyes.

Suddenly Cam felt as if a weight left her body. She gasped. She looked back at Draco again and threw him an 'I need to talk to you soon' look. He nodded noticing the concern in Cam's eyes. Camille got in her carriage and rode up to the school chatting and laughing with her new Gryffindor friends.

The banquet went as well as could be expected. The Sorting took place and Camille was excited to let Ron show the first years the Common Room as she ha only seen a virtual map of the area. Professor, or Headmistress as she was now known, McGonagall stepped up and gave her speech announcing that Remus Lupin had graciously stepped back into the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts. The platters filled with all sorts of food, and he students gorged themselves until there were only crumbs left. Afterwards, Camille and Ron fulfilled their respective Prefect duties. Camille made her way down to the dungeons in hopes of finding Draco. She caught Xander as he was headed through the portrait hole.

"Xander! Is Draco in there?"

"Oh, let me check for you Cam. Yeah he's in his room. Want me to get him for you?"

"Oh. No thanks. I need to talk to him, so I'll get him."

"You might not want to come in here. Especially with your tie."

"Screw the rest of the Slytherins. They can deal with it. And if they pick a fight I'll be fine," Cam said trying her best to be tough.

"So be it. But just in case, I got your back. You're not so bad for a Gryffindor. Probably that Slytherin blood." He sniffed the air dramatically, almost instantly aroused by the smell of her.

"Perhaps," Cam said, pushing past Xander and into the Slytherin Common Room. There seemed to be some sort of rave going on. Beating music was playing from somewhere in the corner, and Cam cautiously made her way through the drunken students. She was close to the stairs when someone bumped into her. It was Blaise. He looked at Camille, and smiled. He wasn't as drunk as the rest, but he was certainly tipsy.

"Heeey, Camille. Whaz goin on? Whatcha doin 'ere?"

"I'm just trying to see Draco. So can I get past you?"

"Whaz the password?" he laughed. He tripped forward knocking Camille into a stone pillar behind her. He pinned her.

"Oh good Lord. How am I supposed to know?"

"I thought Draco would've told you," Blaise said getting a little too close for comfort.

"Blaise, please move."

"Not until you give your payment, missy." He moved his face to hers and kissed her.

Cam struggled and pushed at Blaise with all her might and managed to make him stumble backwards. "Get off me, Blaise. Get out of my way."

Blaise had regained his footing, and pinned her again this time holding her wrists in one hand, and standing on her feet so she couldn't get away. He moved in again, but Cam spat in his eye. "Bitch!"

"Blaise, you're drunk. Get off me!" She struggled, but her cries were cut off by Blaise's mouth once again. She bit down hard on his lip until she felt blood.

He yanked away. "That bloody hurt!" He backhanded her.

"Get out of my way," Cam ordered, channeling her mother's evil tone for that one, ignoring the blood pooling in her mouth where she had bitten herself.

"And what if I don't?" He went to say more, but was suddenly yanked away by a force way stronger than him and thrown across the room, with such force that Cam was pulled forward and landed in Draco's arms who just happened to come downstairs.

"I believe Camille said to move," Xander said standing over Blaise with a deadly glare in his eyes. "Like I said," he said turning to Cam as Blaise crawled away, "I got you're back."

"Thank you. Ow." She spat blood onto the floor.

"We need to get you training and soon," Draco said, pulling her up the stairs to his dorm. "Are you alright?" he asked as soon as the door shut.

"Fine. Sodding drunk. God, I'm an idiot for coming in here." She held a cold washcloth to the side of her face. "Some welcome to Hogwarts."

"Yes, well. Lucky for you Xander was close by. What did you want to talk to me about? That look you gave me at the station made it seem important."

"Oh. Well, as soon as I reached the carriage with Kaylee, I felt something. Like as if a weight had been lifted off of me. Like something left me. I don't know what it was. Are you mad at me?"

"Well, I'm not that happy. It's probably just my ego. I'm not usually turned down. Anyway, that feeling. It's strange. We'll have to research it, but it sounds like possession or Imperius curse."

"Oh. Okay. And by the way, it's not that I don't _want_ to be with you that way, I just made myself a promise. I need it to be special. I need a wedding ring as well. I'm sorry for blowing you off like that. Is there anything I can do to make it up?"

"Well, we could go to the Room of Requirement. I have just the thing."

The Room of Requirement was filled with fluffy pillows, a roaring fire, and several blankets. The strangest thing was that there was a deck of cards in between two piles of pillows. It was rather romantic aside from the cards.

"What are these for?" Camille asked, holding up the deck of cards.

"What do you say to a game of Poker?"

"I say you're on, but where are the chips?"

"We don't need those. We're betting clothes."

"What? Draco, I'm not sure I want to. I'm very uncomfortable with very little clothes."

"I still think you're beautiful. Unless you just wanna give me a strip tease."

"No. I guess I'll just have to make sure I win more hands than you."

"I guess so. And no glamour spell."

Cam pouted but sat on the pillows anyway. The game began in Cam's favor. One could say it was beginner's luck. She had gotten Draco's shoes, socks, belt, tie, and sweater before he had won a single hand. Then things changed rapidly.

"I believe you have too many clothes on, Cami," Draco smirked.

"Maybe you should try winning a hand."

"Read 'em and weep, babe." He slapped down a full house.

"Damn. What'll it be?"

"Your shoes."

The game continued and eventually Cam sat in nothing but her underwear and knee high socks. Draco sat shirtless. Cam curled herself into a ball, pulling her knees to her chest.

"I win again. Guess I'll be taking those socks of yours now."

He crawled over to her. He gently undid her hands from around her knees and pulled her legs straight. He bent over kissing her right knee, then he began to roll the sock down slowly kissing his way down her calf muscle. Cam sighed; she couldn't deny it felt incredible. He smiled against her leg, and proceeded to her left one. Draco then kissed his way back up her legs, getting dangerously close to uncharted waters. Cam gasped and scooted away, scrambling to her feet.

"Draco, I can't. It's not that I don't want that with you, I'm dying to have it, but I need time. At least give me that."

"Cami, there's something you're not telling me. What happened?"

"I-I-I don't know how to say it. I don't know if I want to tell you."

"Cami, did someone hurt you?"

"Y-Yes. Well, almost. Maurice. It was right before I broke up with him, hence the breaking up. He took me to the Eiffel Tower. Where that picture was taken. He waited until everyone had left. We were on the top observation deck. It was beautiful. He buttered me up with compliments, and he kissed me. It was too late when I realized what he was doing. I tried to stop him, but he was much stronger than I was. He held me down, and started taking advantage of me. It was awful. I couldn't move, I couldn't scream, I couldn't do anything. He had some spell on me. I felt worthless; like some plaything. Luckily I was saved by a couple of night guards because I managed to cry out by making him lose his concentration. But now I have trust issues. I wish I didn't."

"Cami, baby, you're okay now. I promise I won't do anything you don't want to. You just have to tell me when to stop. I am a man. I have head issues. And as for Maurice, if he comes near you again, I'll kill him."

"Thank you." She hugged him tightly.

"Maybe we should put more clothes on," Draco said in a strained manner. "Well, actually I'm in desperate need of a cold shower. Brilliant." A door appeared leading to a bathroom. "Be back love."

"Okay. Now I need some comforting pajamas." A pair of baggy sweats and over-sized T-shirt appeared on a little table. "I love this room." Camille dressed, and went about sitting on the pillows with the book she was currently reading.

"Cami, we should probably head back."

"I was thinking we could stay together. Please? I'm still afraid Maurice will come for me while I sleep. Corny, I know, but I do. He threatened me. And at the Manor you were only a room apart. Now we're the length of the school apart."

"Alright fine. I really have no complaints." He sat down next to Cam and reclined back against the couch.

Camille snuggled up against him, resting her head against his chest. Draco wrapped his arms about her, and kissed the top of her head. Camille was already asleep; he could feel her steady breath on his arm.

"I promise, nothing will harm you as long as you're mine."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The first month had passed by. Camille had gradually been able to spend more time apart from Draco, as she grew comfortable with her surroundings. She and Draco worked daily in the Room of Requirement training in hand to hand combat which was Voldemort's plan to throw Potter off guard. Quidditch tryouts had gone swimmingly, Camille placing as Chaser since the infamous Harry Potter filled her normal position of Seeker. Harry had turned out not to be such a bad guy, and had even backed off the advances on Camille enough so that they could start a friendship.

It was Saturday, September 13, and the first Quidditch game of the season between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff was fast approaching. The Gryffindor team sat together at the table eating breakfast. Camille was the only girl among them, aside from Ginny who was an alternate, as Camille proved better. Camille ate modestly, laughing and joking with Harry and the rest of the guys.

"I'll be rooting for you, Camille," Draco whispered in her ear as he crouched down as he walked past.

"Trying to scare me to death?" Cam turned around to see Draco sporting a crimson scarf. "Oh bloody hell. Seriously?"

"Yeah. I'm supporting my girlfriend. Besides, it's not like I'm wearing both colors. That would be treasonous, love."

"She's got you seriously whipped, huh Malfoy?" Harry piped up, snorting with laughter. Yes, Camille had come out that she was dating Draco, and it hadn't gone too well. But all in all, Harry and Ron were just happy to have something to goad Malfoy about.

"Perhaps. Maybe not. That's my secret."

"Totally whipped," Ron sniggered.

"Oh, knock it off, you guys." Cam got up from the table. "I'll see you guys in the locker room."

"Don't wear out our star Chaser, Malfoy!" Harry called, after them.

Draco pulled Camille into an empty closet. He looked at her endearingly, as if asking her if he could kiss her. Camille only nodded, and allowed Draco to press himself flush against her as he pushed her against the wall. Their lips met softly, his hands cupping her face, hers settling near his ribcage. It was a sweet kiss, one that every girl would wish to be their first. Draco pulled her face closer, and swept his tongue across her bottom lip, and immediately began a dance of dominance with her tongue. One of her hands swept upward, entwining in his hair, and she pushed his face harder upon her own. Draco swooped her up into his arms, and carried her over to an empty shelf, sitting her down on it so they were on a more even playing field. It was Cam's turn to cup Draco's face, caressing it tenderly. Draco entwined his fingers with hers, pulling one hand away from his face and held it above her against the wall. Draco moved his mouth downward to her neck, kissing, sucking, and nipping at the heated flesh. His free hand rubbed up the outside of her thigh and then swooped inside, caressing her most private of areas. Cam jumped and pulled apart, pushing Draco away.

"Draco, stop pressuring me. I'm not like your other conquests. I won't just let you do that to me until I know it will actually mean something to you. I'm not sure if I can do this right now. I need to find my bearings, and make new friends before I can continue our relationship. I'm sorry, Draco. I really am, but I need to take a break for a while. I'm sorry." She slid the ring off her finger and pushed it into his hand softly. She quickly moved away.

"Cam, wait! You're not-" But it was too late, she had already closed the door. "DAMNIT!"

Camille sprinted down to the pitch and into the locker room. She charmed her hair into a sleek French braid, and began putting on her protective gear. She fumbled with the buckles and soon another pair of hands took over.

"Cam, are you okay?" Harry asked. He deftly buckled Cam's gear to her. When she didn't answer, he turned her to face him, and noticed that she had been crying but had since stopped. "Cam, what's wrong?"

"I broke up with Draco. Yeah, I know. You're jumping for joy. But he was pushing me to bed him, and I won't." She noticed Harry's face fall. "Sorry, Harry. We'll have to remain friends."

"You'll be okay, right? I mean, you're able to function and can play, right?"

"Of course. I have a game to win. I play my best when I have someone I can be mad at and get my energy out on."

"Good."

The game went well. At first it looked like Hufflepuff might have had a chance, because Ron was not on his game, but eventually that changed. Cam was a little off, but she too regained her normal rhythm and dominated. A Bludger hit her in the arm but luckily it wasn't very hard and would only bruise her probably. Harry ended up catching the Snitch easily, Gryffindor winning 310-80.

Cam was alone in the locker room shower. The guys made her go last partly as hazing, because there was not hot water left, and partly to be gentlemen. Cam relished the feel of the cold water on her skin; the goose bumps created on her body; the contrast between the hot, sweaty mess that got in the shower. She turned off the water, dried off, wrapped herself in her towel, and put a drying spell on her hair. She then stepped out of the shower to see Harry standing there.

"Harry!" Cam gasped. "What are you doing here? Nearly scared me to death!"

"I just wanted to make sure you hadn't drowned yourself. If it makes you feel any better, Ron broke up with Hermione before the game too, so that's why he was a little off."

"You wanted to make sure I was okay? You didn't come back because you knew I'd be here alone and naked?"

"Cam, what do you take me for?" Harry asked, mockingly offended.

"A famous person who is used to girls jumping up to bed him."

"Well, you got that right. And the other part wasn't entirely wrong either."

"Why me?" Cam asked, turning her back on him and putting on her underwear. She dropped the towel without thinking to put on her bra, and heard Harry's startled gasp. Shit. She had forgotten the glamour spell. She felt his hands trace a few of the scars. "You're not getting a peek at my boobs, Potter."

"Oh! No! It's just, I've seen these types of scars before. They're consistent with torture. My God, Cam. Were you tortured?"

"Yes. Several times in fact, by my loving mother. But back to my question. Why me?" She turned to face him in her bra and gym shorts.

"One: you're gorgeous, scars and all, that cover your entire torso. Shit. Two: You're new. Fresh. Exciting. Three: You're French."

"I'm not French. I'm English. Raised a lot in France. There's a difference."

"But still you learned how to kiss in France."

"Yes. And I'm quite phenomenal if I do say so myself. Too bad you'll never know," she smiled. She pulled the tank top over her head.

"That's what you think. Oh, yeah. I wanted to make sure you knew we had a victory party going at 7 in the Common Room. Hermione said she'd take yours and Ron's Prefect sweeps."

"Well, that was nice of her. But I guess she really wouldn't want to be there anyway. I'll definitely be there!"

"We've invited other people from other Houses as well, so it should be bloody fantastic. I guess we should go set up, dress and whatnot."

"Yeah. Sounds good. Let's go!"

Camille stood in front her wall in the closet. She was debating which top to wear with the dark wash tight jeans that already graced her lower half. She stood there in her bra, tapping her foot. '_Red halter, gold tunic. Red halter, gold tunic.'_

"Go with the red halter, Cam!" Kaylee called her small vanity. "Red looks best on you, and you definitely got the figure for it. Would you mind if I wore your gold tunic though?"

"Not at all. I had pretty much decided on red anyway. Help yourself. I've got to do my hair."

Cam diffused her hair into a wild curly mane. Her dark hair shrouded a small part of her face. She changed her bra and slipped into her red halter, then put on make-up. Her eyes were smoky, her lips red. Her shoes were sensible in height, and matched the color of her top. Kaylee looked radiant in the gold, and Cam knew she had made the right decision. The two descended into the already crowded Common Room, turning every guy head in the room.

The Weasley twins were manning the bar and DJ table. No one knew which one was which but that didn't seem to matter. Strobe lights pulsed to the beat of the music, and colored disco balls spun crimson and gold everywhere. Camille rushed to the dance floor, Kaylee in tow, and began jam to the music. She ground up against so many guys and loved it. Good thing she was single at the moment. Camille and Kaylee laughed and danced to their heart's content. Soon, a slow song came on and the girls, who had become inseparable best friends, made their way to the bar. Cam sat on a bar stool, her cheeks flushed pleasantly from dancing, and spun to face the counter.

"What can I do ya for, ladies? Whoa," George said, swinging his attention to his newest customers. "George Weasley. Pleasure." He stuck his hand out to Camille.

"Camille Gordon. Likewise. Can I get a Firewhiskey?"

"No problem. Kaylee?"

"Butterbeer please."

"Comin' right up!" He turned around, and then slapped their drinks down in front of them.

"Yes," Cam sighed, raising the bottle to her lips. She downed the bottle. "Goodness, this slow song is long. Too bad I have no one to dance with."

"Maybe we could fix that," Harry piped up, walking to the girls with Ron. "May I?" Harry asked, holding out his hand for Camille.

"Sure, Potter. I'd be delighted," Cam got up after smiling at Kaylee. She knew Kaylee had a huge crush on Ron, and that Ron had started developing feelings for Kaylee in return.

"Uhh, Kaylee, would you like to?" Ron said, looking at his feet.

"Most definitely," Kaylee answered, throwing a huge smile at Camille who was having a hard time dancing with Harry on account of the countless girls trying to cut in. One even went as far as to step on Camille's foot as hard as possible.

The slow song morphed slowly into another one. Camille tried not to make too big a fuss over the barrage of girls, and was surprised how much fun she was having dancing and laughing with Harry. Suddenly, Cam felt as if someone else entered her body. She suddenly felt the urge to pummel Harry to a bloody pulp. Her body tensed, and Cam closed her eyes as if she had a migraine, which she would once whatever this was was over.

"Cam? Are you alright?" Harry asked, pulling her off the dance floor and to a couch.

"It's happening again," Cam grimaced.

"What is?" Xander asked, appearing seemingly out of nowhere.

"That thing. That possession whatever," Harry answered as Camille clutched at her head, and doubled over, fighting whatever impulses she was being given.

"Camille," Xander said. "Camille, look at me. Good. Listen, you can fight this. Keep your eyes on me." He crouched down in front of her, resting his hands on her knees. "Don't give in to it, Cami."

Camille was fighting an internal battle. She wanted to remain herself. She liked Harry, and despite the few attempts to pick her up, they had grown pretty close. She didn't want to kill him, like the other part of her was demanding of her. Camille knew that if she didn't give in, whatever or whoever was doing this would leave. She balled her hands into fists, and she clenched them so hard that she eventually drew blood. Finally, the pain began to decrease, and the weight began to lift off of Camille. Xander tensed at the sight of her blood. The smell drove him wild. He felt nauseated and aroused at the same time. He shut his eyes, which had darkened considerably, then looked back at Camille.

"It's gone," she breathed, unballing her fists and hissing at the sight of her blood yet again. "I'm sorry, Xander. I know it drives you crazy. But thank you. Ferita Guar." The puncture wounds healed.

"No problem. You know I'm here to help you. Is there anything I can get you?"

" A couple of Firewhiskeys."

"You probably shouldn't do that," Harry commented. "George likes to spike it with something special."

"Don't care. Want alcohol."

"Okay, but don't come crying to me when you have a sick hangover tomorrow morning."

"I won't. Thanks, Xander," Camille said taking a bottle from his hand as he sat down on the other side of her.

"Cheers." He clinked bottles with her.

"Ch-" Harry began, but he was soon dragged away by a rabid group of girls.

"Camille, slow down. You're not going to your death or anything," Xander laughed. He noticed the flush of her cheeks and smiled. How wonderful it was to be able to blush.

"Sorry. It numbs the migraine. So, you were invited?"

"Yeah, Draco was too, but since you kinda called it off, he didn't show obviously. What went wrong anyway? All Draco told me was that I was in charge of training you in hand-to-hand combat."

Camille downed the rest of her drink. "Well, he was continually pushing for me to bed him. I'm just not ready for that given his past with girls. I got frustrated, so I told him I needed a break."

"Oh. Well, I'm glad you're sticking to your morals. And you're probably right about Draco. He had so many I was beginning to wonder if anyone meant something. I'm pretty sure you do, but it's best to be sure."

"I'm glad I have your support." Strangely, Cam noticed that Xander sat stiffly a few inches apart from her. "I don't have cooties, you know. You don't have to sit so far away. Do I smell bad or something?"

"Just the opposite. You smell too good. So good, I could just eat you up."

"Thanks, I guess. OH! Wanna dance?" Camille pulled him up without getting answer and pulled Xander to the dance floor and began dancing to the swing song that had come on.

Xander was quick on his feet as if he were dancing on air. His agility was incredible. He spun Cam here, there, and everywhere. He lifted her into the air as if she were a feather. The weirdest thing though was how his body was significantly colder than Camille's own body. Eventually, the two were in the center of a huge circle, swing stepping like no one's business. The song began to fade and the Common Room erupted in applause. Another slow song began to play, and Xander pulled Camille close, letting his coldness cool her desirably flushed skin.

"Xander, what are you?" Camille whispered delicately in his ear.

"You wouldn't believe me even I took Veritaserum," he whispered back, his cold breath washing over her neck and shoulder causing her the shudder.

"I learned magic existed at age 5. I'm pretty sure nothing can throw me at this point."

"Are you sure?"

"Xander, it's not like you're a vampire or something," she gushed nonchalantly. Xander was silent. Cam took a step backwards. "You're not serious are you? Oh, God. You're on his side. You're only going to use me, to get to Harry. No! I won't let you. You'll have to drain me first."

"Cam. Cam! Calm down!" He dragged her away to a dark nook of the Common Room. "Listen to me!" he hissed.

Cam immediately stopped struggling. Her eyes widened. "Don't hurt me," she pleaded quietly.

"Cami, I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to protect you. I'm here to teach you and the rest of you guys how to fight my kind and kill us. Is there anywhere we can go that's more private?"

"My dorm I guess, but how do we get there without looking suspicious. Besides, you can't get up the stairs. There's a spell against it."

"Trust me. There won't be any time for that spell to come into play. See you up there." And Xander was gone. Vanished. Poof.

Camille made her way to the stairs, running into Kaylee and Ron on the way. Camille stumbled along and Ron caught as she was falling.

"Too much of George's Firewhiskey, eh Camille?" Ron said, propping Camille back up.

"Oh yeah. I'm just going to head on up, and try to sleep some of this off."

"Want an escort?" Kaylee offered sounding a little tipsy herself, but not nearly as much as Camille did at the moment.

"Oh! Nah. I'll be fine. If not, I'll holler for you."

"What the bloody hell is 'holler'?"

"No idea actually, Ron." Camille patted him on the shoulder and tumbled up the stairs to her dorm. The effects of the Firewhiskey were setting in heavily all of a sudden. After tripping along, Camille finally made it to the top of the stairs. Xander stood there as if ready to catch her when she inevitably fell.

"Too much Firewhiskey. Really you should lay off George's brew. It's quite nasty. I thought someone might need this, so here. Drink."

"A sobering potion? Ingenious, really." Camille snorted, downing it despite its foul taste.

"It won't get it all out, but it will be enough to let you understand what I'm going to tell you."

"Okay. I already feel a bit more steady on my feet." She let him into her dorm room. "So, explain, please." Cam lit the oil lamps on her beside table and desk. The light was slightly dim, but cast just the right light for the two to see the other clearly for the first time all night. "Wow," Cam muttered, admiring Xander's strong angular face, topaz eyes, defined muscles, and the contrast between his all-black ensemble and his gorgeously pale skin, as she sat on her bed.

"Whoa," Xander muttered at the same time as Cam did. He thought she was beautiful in regular daylight. Firelight was definitely her kind of light. Her deliciously rosy skin looked exquisite, her dark hair shone, her blue eyes glittered like sapphires. If the smell of her blood wasn't enough to drive him wild, her body would do him in, especially in her outfit. Those tight jeans hugged her gentle curves beautifully, her top exposing a small ring of her toned stomach as she leaned back on her forearms, the low cut fabric exposing her glorious expanse of upper chest giving a slight hint of the breasts beneath. God, he felt almost human again. He just wanted to ravish her.

"Hello? Earth to Xander?"

"Oh. Yes. Well, like I said, I'm here to train you, Potter and the like to fight and kill my kind. They're on your-ehem-Voldemort's side. And as to why I'm here to protect you. I've been tracking you since you started Beaubatons. I was a wandering vamp around Paris and, this is going to sound creepy, but I smelled you. I smelled your blood. It was unlike anything I had ever smelled. I was instantly sickened and aroused by the scent of you. I knew I couldn't let anything happen to you. I devoted to making sure you were never hurt. To making sure not one precious ounce of your blood was spilled. It's taking all of energy not to pounce on you. I hate the fact that I want to kill you, but want no harm to come to you. That's why I monitor how close I am to you at all times. I would stake myself if I ever hurt you. And it's not just your blood either. I find you physically attractive as well. I may be undead, but I'm still male. I still have head problems. But yeah, now you know me."

Cam was silent. With her brain slightly addled by alcohol, everything was taking a while to process. "Wow. Where were you when I was about to be raped by my ex-boyfriend Maurice?"

"I was there. I was one of the security guards that saved you."

"Well, thanks. I appreciate it. Come here. Sit down."

"I'm not sure if I should."

"You won't hurt me. You said so yourself. And strangely enough I trust you. Come on. You're just dying to see how much you take aren't you?"

"Not exactly," Xander replied in a strained manner, taking a seat. "But it would be interesting. Since I will be interacting with you one-on-one now, I should build up my tolerance. That is a valid point."

"I guess you're right. But wait. I never said anything."

"Just hold still. I mean very still. Don't move." Xander scooted closer, so that their bodies were touching. "Stop fidgeting."

"Sorry. I've never been this close to a vampire before."

"Then just wait. I want to get closer, test myself. Tell me to stop when I make you feel uncomfortable."

"Okay."

Xander took her hand in his and lifted it to his face, and turned her wrist toward him. Camille's eyes got a little bigger, but Xander just smiled reassuringly. Cam smiled back and nodded. Xander proceeded to place her wrist under his nose and inhale deeply. He let out a low guttural sound from deep within his chest. Cam fought against the slight fear, and stayed very still. She felt Xander's grip tighten on the bed sheets behind her. Xander moved her wrist lower and pressed his lips to her pulse point. He put her hand down.

"Now stay VERY still. I can't stress this enough."

"Okay," Camille faltered, trying to sound confident.

Xander placed his hands on Camille's arms in an effort to keep her from jerking away. He leaned into her and buried his face in the crook of her neck. He smiled against her skin when he heard her heartbeat quicken and the skin of her neck become warm with pulsing blood. He pulled away after a few minutes.

"See I told you you wouldn't hurt me!" Cam smiled gleefully.

"Yes, but in a sick way, I want to. Badly. I want to ravage you. I want to devour you. Every second of every day, I want you body-blood. I want your blood."

"You want my body?" Cam whispered.

"Every second of every day." Xander whispered. "It was all I could do seeing you with Draco. I used to burn with jealousy. I wanted to be him. The guy who had the girl and wanted to just be with her not actually _be_ with her."

"Maybe you can one day. You know, get the girl. I mean look at you, you're bloody gorgeous. Excuse me," she said after hiccupping. "I'm surprised you aren't fighting them off like Harry."

"Doesn't mean I haven't, but I just never found the right person to be with. I think maybe I've found her now, but—oh forget it."

"I understand. Things with Draco were great, but who knows if he's the one or not."

"Yeah. Anyway, I should probably go."

"You don't have to. I like talking to you. You make me forget the hell I deal with sometimes. You're the only one who knows what's going on in my brain. You're the only anchor I have to myself when whoever it is invades my mind. You get me sometimes better than I get myself. Not that I'm complaining." She placed a hand on his leg endearingly.

"Well, thank you I guess." He covered his hand with hers.

Cam looked at him dead in the eyes. Their eyes smoldered in the lamplight. Xander moved the partial veil of hair over Cam's face and tucked it behind her ear. Camille fixed Xander's unruly dark hair. Their hands lingered on the other's faces. Xander pulled Cam's face closer, and she willingly obliged, leaning in slowly. She felt his cool breath on her face; he felt her hot breath on his. Xander covered Cam's lips with his gently, carefully, hesitantly. Camille responded the same way, weaving her hand into his hair. His hand wandered around her middle to the bear skin of her back where he ran his fingers across the skin creating delightful goosebumps. Camille began to lie back, pulling Xander with her when he felt it. Xander felt his face change into that of his vampire self. He pulled away abruptly, and Camille let out a startled gasp when she saw his face. Xander fled from the room before anything had the chance to happen, not even a single breath.

Cam raced after him out into the corridor. Despite the knowledge that she'd never catch him, Cam kept running. She finally caught a glimpse of heading to the great oaken doors of the castle. She called for him, but when he didn't answer she continued after him. She rushed outside and found him standing a little ways off.

"Xander," she panted, stopping at his side.

"Camille, you need to get away from me. I can't control what might happen. I can't hurt you. I'd stake myself if I did. Please just get away."

"Xander, I want to help you. There's got to be a way-"

"There is no bloody way to stop this!" he bellowed, grabbing her roughly by the arms.

"Ouch! Xander let go! That hurts!"

"Why should I? I have you right where I've always wanted." He released one arm to stroke her hair.

Cam made to slap him. But he caught her arm, twisting it roughly behind her back. Camille cried out. "Xander!"

"As if you could take me on. I could crush you like a bug, Camille. Yet you ran after me. Do like danger?" He slung a strong arm around her waist.

"Xander, please. You promised me. You said you'd never hurt me. I know that your human side is in there. Don't do this!" Camille struggled, but her efforts were useless.

"If you stop moving, maybe I'll do this quickly. You won't feel the pain. I promise. Cross my non-beating heart." Xander moved Camille's hair to one side, exposing her neck. He bent down over, pressing his face to her jugular, inhaling deeply. "Honestly, God should really stop making people like you. You smell too good. Dare I say it, Heavenly." He pressed his lips to her pulse point, sucking roughly on the skin creating a sickeningly large hickey. Xander pulled away for a split second only to bear his teeth. He placed the miniature knives on Camille's neck and began to penetrate the skin. Then, there was a hissing sound, and Xander jerked away. He sent Cam careening toward the ground. Xander spun on his heels to be met with a wooden cross at eye line.

"Get away from her," someone growled, but Camille couldn't tell who it was because of Xander's looming body. "Go away from here. Collect yourself, Mister Romanov. Head into the Forest, kill yourself a centaur or something. Just leave the girl alone." Xander's face changed back to human, and he sprinted toward the dark trees.

"Are you alright, Miss Gordon?"

"Professor Lupin? Oh, God. Thank you! I'm fine. Just in the knick of time."

"Camille! Oh, God. Are you okay?" Harry asked, rushing up, and kneeling by Camille.

"I'm fi-"

"Oh my God! Lupin, he bit her! Camille! Oh God!"

"Calm down, Harry. I appreciate your concern but I won't be a vampire in the morning. It's a bit more complicated than that."

"She's right, Harry. But we do need to get you to the hospital wing. Come on, Miss Gordon, up you go," Lupin said hauling her off the ground.

Back in her dormitory, Camille got ready for bed. She washed her face with magic, since one of her wrists was in a splint. There was gauze taped to her neck. She carefully pulled on her tank top and sweat pants, and flopped onto her bed. What was going on? She almost died. Had Professor Lupin not been there, Camille would be lifeless. On one hand the hell she was in some days would disappear, but on the other so would everything she had worked hard to get. What in the world? Xander had nearly killed her, nearly destroyed everything he had promised. She better start training in ways to kill vampires soon in case it happens again. But it won't. Camille would never touch him again unless she beating him senseless during training. Out of respect for Xander she couldn't. But there was something trilling about the possibility of dying. Damnit. She shouldn't think like that. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Camille called.

"Just had to make sure you were alright."

"Xander you shouldn't be here."

"I'm okay now. I ate a centaur. I'm fine. I'm normal." He came over to the bed, his eyes a considerably bright blue color. "I hurt you! Camille, I'm sorry. But I warned you, even in my vampire state, I warned you. Why didn't you run?"

"I couldn't. There was something enigmatic about being so close to death. I can't explain it."

"You need help," he said trying to laugh. "But in all seriousness, are you okay?"

"Just a little sprained wrist. Nothing major." She casually moved her hair to cover the bandage on her neck as she sat up. "Been through worse. Trust me on that."

"Well, at least you're okay. I was worried that I had caused some serious damage." He pulled Camille into a hug, but Cam jerked away.

"Xander this can't work. I can't risk getting hurt. I don't want to put you in that position again. I will train with you, but I think that is as intimate as it can get. Besides, I need to give a little time to Draco before I date anyone. I can be that nice."

"I understand. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have done my predatory mesmerizing thing. I'm just glad you're okay." He put an hand on her face, and on the way down he felt the bandages. "Oh, God! I bit you! How far did I go? Obviously not far, you're not in the hospital wing. I'm so so sorry!"

"Get out of her face, Romanov," Harry growled from the doorway.

"Harry! How'd you get up here?"

"McGonagall let me because Lupin sensed the vamp in here. How did he?"

"I can run at speeds your Firebolt can't even dream of, Potter. And don't worry. I wasn't looking for dessert or anything. I was making sure she was okay. But I'll be on my way."

"Bloody well right, you will," Harry snarled.

"Cam, I'm sorry."

"Get out," Cam spat. And Xander was gone.

"Camille are you okay?"

"Harry, for the thousandth time tonight, yes. I'm not becoming a vampire, I'm not bleeding out, and my throwing arm is still in tact for Quidditch. You've got nothing to worry about."

"But I do. I worry about you all the time, especially with that possession thing that happens. I've never really worried about any girl other than Hermione. I care about you, and would hate myself if I let anything happen to you." Harry closed the space between them in a few strides. He pulled her abruptly into a tight hug.

Cam stood there patting him awkwardly on the back. '_Oh, God. Why me? I hate being the new girl… You're always getting hit on…'_ She began to struggle. "Harry! Choking!"

"Oh! Sorry. My bad." Harry held her a bit away from him, and stared at her. He had that look in his eyes. He leaned in and kissed her.

Cam, taken aback, stood still for a second or two. Then, she realized what was really going on, and began to struggle. She pushed Harry's chest as hard as she could ignoring the dull ache in her left wrist as he stumbled backwards. "Bloody hell! Did George slip a love potion in your drink? What gives you the right to just haul off and kiss me? I mean what the hell? First, Draco, then Xander, and now you? Get out! Just get out!" She conjured a glass orb and chucked it at Harry's head as hard as she could as he retreated. The orb missed unfortunately and smashed into the opposite wall just as Kaylee walked up.

"Whoa there! Potter try to hit on you too?"

"Yeah. Him, Xander, and Draco all in one day. I'm beat!" Cam flopped down on her bed again. "So, tell me about the party. The part I missed anyway. The part where I wasn't getting kissed, running around the castle, and being bitten by a vampire." She gasped and covered her mouth.

"There's a vampire at Hogwarts? And he bit you? You're not going to be lusting for my blood in the morning are you? "

"Yeah there is, but I have no idea who it is. His face was all disfigured, and stuff. Yes, I got bit, but no I won't be a vampire in the morning. But come on. Girl talk now. Tell me about you and Ron!" Cam sat up in bed, crossing her legs.

"Okay! Well, it was great! I mean he's so fabulous. He's not the most coordinated dancer, but I don't really care about that. He seemed a little nervous at first and I can't say I blame him. But after a dance or so, he got to be really funny and charismatic, and bloody gorgeous. I mean those blue eyes, his fiery red hair, and those cute little freckles. I wonder if he has freckles everywhere. I mean are they on his-"

"Kaylee! No need for that visual please. Besides, you were gushing again. Girl, you've got it baaaaad. And I mean bad. But it's cute. I think you guys will be great together."

"Really? Yay! And sorry about the rambling. I can't help it. It's a bummer you and Draco broke up though. I was hoping we could go on a double date some time. It would've been fun."

"Don't let your hopes go down. If you ever want a double date, I'm fairly certain I can find someone. Maybe Harry or someone. There are plenty of guys here. I'm sure I can find who doesn't just want to bed me."

"Sorry, sweetie. But I doubt it. Most guys have a one-track mind, and use the wrong head to think with if you get my drift. Maybe you'll find one that can use the right head at the right time. But, honey, I have to say, you're too bloody gorgeous for guys not to automatically switch into sex overload."

"Well, thank you. But I'm surprised you kept Ron in his proper place."

"Doesn't take much. He was in the Common Room when I went ballistic on Harry for trying to get in my pants. I don't think Ron wants that to happen to him. Every heavy and breakable object in the room was launched at him. McGonagall wasn't too happy and I got detention for a week, but it was totally worth it. Put Potter in his place."

"Nice. Whoa!" Camille ducked out of the way of a zooming memo that came flying under the door and that stopped in the middle of the room.

_Attention Camille and Kaylee:_

_It is my pleasure to announce that in honor of the 1001st anniversary of the founding of Hogwarts we will be holding a inter-house challenge on October 31__st__. For those 7__th__ years interested, please place you name into your House's goblet in the Great Hall within the next week. You will compete among your fellow Housemates to be champion of your House and take part in the main competition on the 31__st__. Beginning October 1__st__, there will be a series of challenges to determine our champion. I hope many of you participate, as it will make for good sport! I'm looking forward to seeing all you compete._

_Minerva McGonagall_

"Well, that sounds like fun!" Camille smiled. "I'm so in. You?"

"Nah. It's not my sort of thing. After the whole Tri-wizard thing, I'm not too keen on tournaments."

"That's too bad. Oh well, to each his own. But isn't it a little late to be sending out memos?"

"Actually it's 6 in the morning."

"For real? No wonder I feel sleepy! But it's still a little early."

"Yeah. No kidding. But McGonagall knew we still awake. Our parties last until sunrise. I'm going to sleep."

"Same. Sleep well."

"You too."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It was near the end of October and it was hot at Hogwarts. How hot? Hot enough for the Hospital Wing to be overflowing with students suffering from heat related problems. Camille was doing her work-study period in the hospital, and bounced back and forth between beds trying her best to hydrate the one who happened to faint. Her outer robes were gone, as were her vest, socks, and shoes. The sleeves of her button-up shirt were rolled halfway up, her hair was piled up on her head in a wild pile of curls, and a cool, damp towel sat on her neck. She was charting another IV of fluids on a poor Hufflepuff first-year, when she heard someone being wheeled into the room.

"We've got another one for you," a gruff male voice said.

After catching a glimpse of boy trousers, Camille answered. "Put him in the free bed over there," she said without looking up, and pointing in the general direction.

"Sure thing." There were the sounds of muffled fabric hitting the sheets, and some faint groans.

Camille set the chart down, and went to check on the newest arrival. "First thing to do is to get you into a gown, and out of all of those layers." She picked up a fresh chart, and looked at her patient. She gasped. "Draco?"

"Cami?" Draco asked groggily. "Oh, Cami. I'm going to die aren't I?"

"Draco don't be ridiculous. You passed out from heat exhaustion. What in the world were you doing?"

"You don't need to know. My head is killing me! Are you sure I'm not dying?"

"I'm certain you're not going to die, Draco. And I do need to know. In order to treat you properly, I need to know what caused you to pass out. Change into this gown. The layers aren't helping you at all. But I really need to know." Camille handed Draco a gown, and as he changed, she unbuttoned a couple of the buttons on her blouse trying to cool down.

Draco looked her over, and noticed she looked thinner that she used to. Not in a bad way, but in an 'I've-been-working-out' way. She looked good. Draco thought the way her cheeks were flushed with heat was cute, and the faint beading of sweat along her hairline was endearing. He finished changing, and mumbled his answer. "I was having sex."

"I'm sorry, didn't catch that."

"I was having sex." Draco looked down, ashamed to look Camille in the eye. "It was one of those quickies, so we didn't take our clothes off."

"Oh. Well. Ehem. Okay, a little too much information." Camille scribbled it onto the chart, and was distracted by the clacking of heels on the stone. "Pansy."

"Camille. Just came to see if you were taking good care of my little Drakie. I was so worried. One minute we were riding each other like no one's business and then he collapsed. My cousin's not mistreating you, I hope? I would hate to have bring her mother into this, if you were to die."

"Pansy, Draco is going to be just fine-"

"I didn't ask you. I asked Draco."

"She says I won't die. And she hasn't done anything to me yet."

"Oh good then. I can watch and make sure she doesn't do anything funny." Pansy sat down in a chair next to the bed and held Draco's hand.

Camille took Draco's temperature, and cast a cooling charm on the bed sheets. "We need to cool you off," she explained.

"Well, no shit. Man you're stupid," Pansy scoffed.

"I'm just trying to explain it so that you will understand, Pans. I know you don't fire on all pistons most of the time."

Draco sniggered quietly. All Pansy could do was glare. Camille continued her routine placing a wet cloth around Draco's neck, and turned to grab an IV bag and hung it on the hook. She bent close to the bed, and was about to stick the IV in Draco's hand.

"Wait!" Pansy screeched. "What are you doing to him?"

"I'm putting in an IV to replace fluids. Draco is dehydrated. That means his body isn't retaining enough water right now," Camille replied sarcastically. She went to stick him again.

"Wait! Did he say you could stab him with that thing?"

"Pansy, this is standard operating procedure for dehydration. The mere fact that Draco had to be rushed here because he passed out is permission enough to let me do my job. Now if I may." Camille set back to finding Draco's vein.

"Wait!"

"Pans! Jeez, let Camille do her freaking job."

"Thank you." Camille stuck Draco and found the vein on her first try.

"That didn't even hurt, Cam," Draco said. "You may have found your calling in medicine."

"Thanks. I appreciate that." Camille strode off to another bed, thankful it finally slowed down. She might just have time to eat lunch before Potions.

Later that evening, students gathered in the Quidditch Pitch for the final test to determine the students who would represent their houses in the final challenge in a week's time. The pitch had been enlarged to accommodate the large maze that covered the field. There were two students from each house left: Harry and Camille from Gryffindor, Padma Patil and Terry Boot from Ravenclaw, Ernie MacMillan and Susan Bones from Hufflepuff, and Xander and Draco from Slytherin.

"Students and contestants, may I have your attention please?" McGonagall's voice boomed via the Sonorus charm. "We have arrived at the penultimate competition before our Final Challenge on Halloween. Contestants, in this maze are four idols, which have been carefully hidden within the maze. The first student from each house to find one will compete in our Final Challenge. That being said, if you find the idol first you will be transported to the Winner's Circle, which is the golden pod above the Pitch. If you find an idol and are transported into the stands that means the other member of your House got the idol first. You will not know if you are the first or not until you are transported to one of the two places. Now, in this maze, you will not only have to find the idols but fight off your classmates. Spells are perfectly acceptable, except the Unforgivable kind of course, so best of luck to our contestants, and let the search begin!" Green fireworks shot from the announcers booth and the 8 contestants took off into the maze.

Camille sprinted off in search of her idol, determined to beat Harry to the idol. Granted he had the advantage, having been through something similar during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Nonetheless, Cam turned down a narrow alleyway, and took off in one direction, only to find a speeding pillar headed her way, sent by Ernie MacMillan. "Reducto!" The thing blew to bits. Noticing Ernie about to shout a spell, Camille reacted. "Expelliarmus! Avis! Oppugno!" Camille smiled a little as Ernie scrambled away from her birds. She continued to run, turning down passageway after passageway.

Meanwhile, Harry was doing something very similar. He had recently engaged in a small duel with Malfoy until he snuck down a sidebar. Xander and Malfoy were determined to stick together as a team until the bitter end. Better two against one, right? Susan Bones let the close walls get to her and had already asked to be taken out of the game. The others were scrambling around desperately searching.

Camille rushed down another corridor, and saw what she so desperately wanted. It had been over an hour since the challenge began, and Camille's body was beginning to ache. It had cooled off now that the sun had set, but Cam had tripped and scraped both knees since she was wearing black track shorts and a red tank. Her feet had blisters, and now she was staring down Draco for the idol. They both raised their wands, running as fast as they could down the long corridors from opposite sides.

"Flipendo!" Draco yelled, and Camille fell backwards onto her butt.

"Inpedimenta!" Camille countered, watching as Draco slowed in time. She scrambled to her feet, and took off again.

"Scossa!" Terry Boot yelled, running toward Camille and the slo-mo Draco.

Camille felt a sharp sting across her face and neck as if she had been shocked by an outlet. "Petrificus Totalis!" she screamed, as a red welt appeared wrapping from one side of her face down and across her neck on the other side, and watched Terry fall to the ground. She reached forward and grabbed the idol and was whisked into the Winner's Circle above the Pitch where she was given a wonderful view of the maze below. The rest of Gryffindor House yelled and cheered upon seeing Cam in the golden pod.

Eventually, Padma Patil joined Camille. The two laughed at how the girls found the idol first. The boys were still hopelessly searching and on the opposite end of the maze from the other two idols. After what seemed like hours, the boys figured it out and rushed back to the other side of the maze. Soon after however, Draco and Ernie MacMillan joined the girls in the winner's circle and their fates were sealed to compete a week later in the final challenge.

As everyone was heading back to the castle, Camille dragged a little behind the rest walking gingerly on her bare feet after rubbing blisters everywhere. Slowly but surely Draco made his way back to straggling with her, and they walked in an uncomfortable silence.

"Sooooo," Draco began. "You were pretty awesome in the maze."

"Thanks." Camille shot him an awkward smile. "You would've beaten me to it, if I weren't quicker with my wand."

"I probably would've given it to you," he said.

"No you wouldn't. You're a Malfoy, you never give anyone anything." It came out a little colder than intended, but, oh well, too late.

"Camille, are you alright?"

"I'm exhausted, I haven't been sleeping, I treated a bunch of whiney brats who got dehydrated today, and now my feet are covered in an innumerable amount of blisters. No, I'm not okay."

"I was going to say, if this is about me and Pansy—"

"Malfoy, you can screw whomever your heart desires. I really don't give a fuck. We're not together, so have at it."

"Good. Because you're the one who broke it off with me, so you have no right to be jealous of whomever gets some Malfoy loving."

"You are such a pig! What did I see in you?"

"My devastatingly good looks," he smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Malfoy, I for real don't care what you do in your free time. I would just appreciate you not flaunt it about."

"What? Take your own advice, Gordon. You think I'm cool with you dating a vampire?"

"Xander and I are not dating." Camille turned red. Okay, so maybe they had been on a couple of dates, but it could hardly be considered dating.

"Oh really? You two were standing pretty close together in the hallway the other day."

"Do I sense a hint of jealousy, Malfoy?"

"No," Draco scoffed. "But I mean you and Xander were all up in each other's business."

"Have you noticed how hot it's been lately? Xander doesn't have blood running in his veins, so he is nice and cool, and it felt nice, okay? Look, it's been nice chatting with you, but I need to go." Camille sped up only to hobble along and grimace.

"Camille, are you alright?" Xander asked, sprinting over.

"My feet are covered in blisters. And I'm exhausted, and completely stressed out, and I'm all hormonal." Camille didn't realize she had started crying.

"Was Draco giving you a hard time?"

"Just being his regular douche-self. It's fine." She wiped away her tears furiously.

"Well, would you like a lift to the castle?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Camille had stopped crying, and held her arms up like a child, expecting to be picked up bridal style. She let out a small squeal when she was lifted up and catapulted over Xander's shoulder and onto his back.

"Damn, your feet look like you've been attacked by a grindylow."

"Maybe there were two in my shoes." Xander took off toward the castle, and Camille giggled with delight.

The next week went by without a hitch. Things were still steaming hot, but Camille enjoyed it. She and Xander spent a lot of time training in hand-to-hand combat, where the two had spent a lot of time getting to know each other. The two of them left the Room of Requirement early Halloween morning after and light round of training.

"Good luck today, babe," Xander said, placing a cold hand on the small of her uncovered back.

Camille shivered, but it wasn't from the cold. She felt a surge of electricity dart south and pool at the apex of her thighs. "Thanks, Xander." She pulled away from him, and looked at him.

"I know that look. It's your 'I-have-an-important-question-for-you' look. What's up?"

"I just want to know what's going on with us. I know there's always been some level of attraction between us, and we've been spending lots of time together lately, and I look forward to our time together. It's about the only thing I can think about. I mean we've been on a couple of dates, but I never could tell if it was going to go anywhere. I mean, I enjoyed the dates a lot, and I hope you did too. I just want to know if they were worth it. It's just I like you, Xander, and I think you like me too-"

"Babe, you're rambling. Does this answer your question?" Xander placed a hand under her chin, and lowered his face to hers in a sweet kiss.

Camille's eyes fluttered shut, and her hands splayed over his ribcage. Xander inhaled deeply as her intoxicating scent took hold of his senses, his arms wrapping around her small frame, pulling her close to his refreshingly cool body. Neither noticed Draco walk by, a deflated, but irate look on his face. Xander picked Camille up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, as Xander pushed them back into the Room of Requirement. The next thing Camille was aware of was falling backwards onto a bed, with Xander hovering above her.

Camille pulled Xander in for another hot kiss. Xander pressed his body flush against her, and could feel the heat radiating from her body and the smell of her grew more intense with each passing second. Xander moved lower on Camille's body, pressing cool kisses to her jaw, earlobe, and neck, carefully avoiding her pulse point. He slithered down her body, kissing her collarbone, and then placed sensual kisses at the swell of her breasts, and in her cleavage. Camille's body arched off the mattress, her hips rolling into Xander's, and he let out a low, rumbling growl, that was more menacing than sexual.

Camille stopped dead. "Xander, we need to stop."

"Why?" he growled, pinning Camille's hands above her head in one swift move. "You smell so delicious."

"Xander, stop it. You know you don't want to hurt me." Camille's voice faltered only the slightest bit.

"You're right. You're right." Xander pulled back, shaking his head. He looked down at the place on her neck he had been buried in, and gasped. "I bit you."

"I don't feel any blood."

"No, I mean I bit you a long time ago. You have scars."

"Oh. That. Yeah. You kinda bit me a little. It was nothing."

"But I hurt you! How can I protect you if I hurt you?"

"Xander, that was ages ago, let it go. I'm fine. I think it gives me character!"

"I had no idea! You hid it from me!"

"For a while, yes. You were so upset, I figured I'd spare you that news. But if you haven't noticed, my hair has been in a ponytail for a while now, and you haven't said anything."

"But I noticed now!" Xander shot off the bed and to the other side of the room in a flash. "I'm so ashamed!"

"Xander, calm down." Camille moved slowly across the room, and made Xander's face look at hers. "Xander, that is a part of who you are. You don't have to hide it from me. You barely scratched my skin that night, and I'm a pale human, so I scar easy. Besides, your scar isn't the only one. Just the only one I can't hide."

"What are you-?"

Camille held up a hand to stop him. She closed her eyes and let the glamour spell subside, and slowly the old scars of her abuse began to appear on her skin. The rough areas, marred her, well, what seemed to be, smooth porcelain skin.

"Camille…." Xander let his fingers glide over the marks. "Who did this to you?"

"My mother. It's not something I like to talk about. But you deserve to know that I'm already scarred. And I don't mind another one. At least it was from someone I actually like." Camille smiled at Xander. He smiled back, almost relieved. "Plus, I think they give me some character. Ugly, but character."

"I'm relieved and infuriated at the same time."

Camille saw the time on her watch and gasped. "Shit! I'm late!" Camille pressed a small kiss to Xander's lips and rushed from the room.

The sun was setting behind the mountains, as the students of Hogwarts gathered by House at the castle gates. Outside were roughly 250 color-coded pods. Students piled into them in groups of four. The final challenge took place all over the school property, so the pods gave a way for students of getting a birds-eye view of all the competition.

Camille, Draco, Ernie, and Padma were standing on a dock at one end of the Black Lake. Each was wearing a short wet suit in their respective house color. Camille was stretching out her muscles, as she mentally prepared herself for the daunting task that lay ahead of her. Draco and Ernie were definitely more apt for this stage given their boy muscles, but Camille knew she was in shape and could hold her own. Camille quickly found her friends sitting in tone of the Gryffindor pods a giant banner slung between them with her name painted in gold. She shook her head, but felt more at ease knowing that whatever happened, her friends were going to be proud of her. Don't get her wrong, it wasn't like Camille was going to not try and let her House down. Hell no. She was going to win this damn challenge and make Gryffindor badass.

"Your attention please!" McGongall's voice boomed from the teacher's pod. "Students, teachers, and competitors! Welcome to the final challenge of the Inter-House competition! This final event will not only challenge your House champions in the use of their magical skills, but also their physical ability, and ability to keep their fears in check. The winner of tonight's challenge will not only bring honour to their House, but also win their House 150 house points. At the sound of the gunshot, the competition will begin. Good luck, champions!"

The shot rang out. The challengers dove into the murky black water, and took off. Padma and Ernie began swimming their hardest, and took an early lead, with Ernie slightly ahead of Padma. Camille and Draco had similar game plans by saving their energy. The swim ahead of them was a long one, and both Draco and Camille knew that Ernie and Padma would soon tire out. A little ways into the swim, Draco and Camille were neck and neck and catching up to the slowing Ernie and Padma.

"Beautiful evening for a swim don't you think Camille?" Draco asked between doing strokes of breaststroke.

Camille, who had caught the question between strokes of freestyle, answered in a similar fashion. "Shut up, Malfoy. I've got a competition to win."

The four swimmers were now neck and neck as they reached the halfway mark. Just as Camille was inching forward for the lead, she was dragged under the water by a few Grindylows. She struggled with them, as one wrapped it's tentacles around her neck. She managed to pull her wand out, and yell Relashio into the water sending the creatures back to the murky depths. She surfaced as quickly as she could gasping for air. She noticed how far behind she was, and gave her all into swimming full speed. She eventually passed Padma, who was barely able to pull herself through the water. Though the stitch in her side was killer, Camille soon passed by Ernie. Draco was pretty far ahead. She saw him exit the water, and knew that she must be closer to the end than she thought. The sky was pretty dark now, and so her visibility was low. She hit shallow water, and ran out of the water. Her wet suit was transfigured into black track pants and a red tank and tennis shoes, as Professor McGonagall handed Camille her clue to the next stage.

_In the Forest you will find/something to challenge your mind/this stage will take you to a cave/if you fear spiders you must be brave._

Camille lit her wand, and took off into the forest. She knew that she needed to find Aragog, and had no clue where Draco was, since he had a good head start. As complete darkness enclosed her, Camille had a moment of panic. She hadn't the faintest idea where to go. Suddenly, she felt something crawl over her shoe, and looked down, in time to see a spider the size of an orange. She shrieked, but was suddenly struck with a memory of a story Harry told her of his second year. 'Follow the spiders,' she told herself. She pointed her wand to the ground, and took off running. As she continued on her path, she noticed how the spiders were getting progressively bigger. She shuddered. 'I hate fucking spiders.' In her momentary thought, she tripped over a tree root, and fell to the ground. She felt the knees of her pants rip, and a keen stinging sensation. Her wand went flying from her hand and landed a few feet from her.

"Here," Draco said appearing out of no where, and handing Cam her wand. He offered a hand to pull Camille up off the ground, and noticed her hands were bleeding. "You're bleeding."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Camille spat, perturbed at her clumsiness, and pulled herself back to her feet. She began to jog again, ignoring the protest of her stinging knees.

Draco caught up with her quickly. "Some challenge, huh?"

"Yeah. A real doozie."

"What do you think we'll have to do?"

"Since it's a mind challenge, I would imagine some sort of riddle or puzzle."

The pair reached the mouth of Aragog's hollow, and Camille gave an involuntary shudder. They began trudging through the sticky, webby mess and eventually made it to the center of the hollow, where they stood face to face with Aragog.

"Bloody hell," Draco mumbled.

"Fucking hate spiders," Camille muttered.

"Hello, challengers," Aragog's voice boomed. "The bags hanging in the web contain a puzzle. You must put the puzzle together perfectly or it will not work, without the use of magic." At that, two of Aragog's "children" shot out web, and snagged Cam and Draco's wands suspending them high in the air. "Good luck. And try not to take too long; my children get hungry when live meat is in their midst."

Camille took off toward one of the bags, and ripped it out of the web. A small wooden table appeared in front of her. She poured the pieces out, and went to work. Being a bright child, Camille was able to put the puzzle together fairly quickly. When each piece was in its proper place, the puzzle glowed and became a parchment map giving directions to four brooms somewhere in the forest.

"How the hell did you finish so fast?" Draco yelled, as Ernie entered the hollow.

"Now Draco, you know I've always been smarter than you," Camille replied with a smirk. "Plus, I hate spiders." Camille's wand dropped from the ceiling just as Ernie's was taken from him. Camille grabbed it, and took off out the hollow. A few yards back into the forest, Camille crossed paths and ran into Padma, who looked completely wiped out.

Camille followed the map, and soon found four brooms. She grabbed the red one, and mounted it. A series of rings appeared in the night sky, and Camille guessed she had to fly through them. Some were colored with all house colors, others were only red or green or blue. Suddenly, she caught sight of a glowing red snitch, and guessed she had to catch it, and stay flying through the rings. She kicked off, and started flying. She soon caught sight of Draco following his own trail in her peripheral vision. Camille was closing in on her snitch, when she noticed Draco went diving for his, and then disappeared. Camille, caught hers a second later, and was transported to a field containing the Whomping Willow. She saw Draco crawl through a hole in the trunk, and the willow took a swing at her.

"Petrificus Totalus!" The tree froze, and Camille dove for the hole, the crawling killing her hands and knees. She met up with Draco as they both entered the Shrieking Shack. As soon as her foot touched the old wood, a note appeared in her hand.

_Room to room and floor to floor/What you seek is behind a door/There are fakes a follies along the way/Choose the wrong one and you'll have to pay._

Draco took off up the stairs, as Camille headed down. The air was thick with dust, and the nearly rotting floorboards squeaked and sputtered under her feet. She opened the door in front of her, and made a grab for the trophy. Immediately, a closet door opened and was faced by a Boggart in the form of her mother. Slightly ashamed by the form the Boggart took, Camille whipped her wand out, and actually got frightened as the Boggart closed in on her.

"Ridikkulus!"

The boggart turned into a bunch of butterflies. Camille ran for the door, and headed upstairs to try other rooms. After her third door, Camille ran into Ernie, and then passed Draco, who gave her an odd look. Camille went into her fourth room, grabbed the trophy, and was faced with a swarm of pissed off pixies. The impish creatures dove on her, and ripped at her clothing, tearing her skin in the process. They yanked her hair, until finally Camille was able to immobilize them. She got out of the room, and ran up the stairs to the top floor.

She opened the door and came face to face with another Boggart but this was of Voldemort.

"Ridikkulus!" Camille shouted as the spell shot from her wand.

Voldemort waved the curse off as if it were an unpleasant fly. Camille backed toward the door and had her fingers in the doorjamb as Voldemort waved his hand and the door slammed shut, on Camille's fingers. There was a sickening crunch, and Camille cried out. She wrenched her hand free, tried to grip her wand, and managed through the pain, too terrified to even speak.

"Cat got your tongue, Camille?" Voldemort hissed. "Crucio!"

Camille fell to the floor, writhing in pain. She gritted her teeth, determined not to make a sound.

"Such a brave girl. Not making a sound. Impressive. Seems you're more your father's girl than I thought." He stopped the curse.

Camille was lying flat on her back, her breathing hard. Her heart was beating so fast, and her entire body was throbbing. Blood was seeping from her crushed fingers and she finally found her voice. "What do you mean?"

"Imperio!" He stood Camille up, and slithered to her. His bony hand reached up and stroked her cheek. Camille struggled against the curse, but when she couldn't move away, she spit in his face. "Ahh. And a spitfire like her mother."

"I am nothing like my mother."

"Oh I disagree. And when I said you were like your father, I meant your biological father."

"What are you saying?"

"That miserable man who raised you is not your real father. I am."

"No! Not you."

"Yes, you stupid girl. Why do you think you can Apperate like you do? Why do you think your magical ability is so great? Only that could come from being the child of an astounding wizard."

"Not you!" Camille spat, tears falling down her face.

"Yes me! Have fun getting out of here. Hope you make it out in time. It would be shame to lose my only child." With that, Voldemort sent his daughter flying across the room, and into the opposite wall, with enough force to make the entire house shake. He flicked his wand and on the pedestal where the trophy was a bomb appeared. There was one minute on the timer.

Camille, struggled to get to her feet, but the dizziness in her head made it very difficult to move. Suddenly the door burst open and Draco appeared. He found Camille on the ground, not far from her starting point. Thirty seconds left.

"Come on, Cami! We need to get out of here!" He dragged Camille to her feet, and slung her arm around his shoulder, and began to walk her quickly out of the room.

"What about Ernie and Padma?"

"We don't have time! You need to move faster."

"I'm trying!" Fifteen seconds. "I'm trying!"

A countdown began from ten. At the stairs Draco and Camille froze.

"We'll never make it!" Camille panicked. She looked around. "Draco, the window!"

Draco looked at Camille. "We gotta run."

The pair made a run for it, their adrenaline taking over. The barreled through the window shoulders down. As the glass shattered around them, the building behind them lit up like Roman candle. The pair fell two stories, and hit the ground hard, as they were covered by charred and flaming pieces of wood.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It had been four days since the explosion. The school was reeling from the tragic incident. Classes hadn't been going on to give the students and teachers time to recover. Voldemort had made a personal attack on students of the school, and all of the teachers took it quite personally.

Camille and Draco lied in adjacent beds in the Hospital Wing, both still unconscious. Draco had his head bandaged, and bandages covering some minor burns and seemed better off than Camille did. Camille, too had her head bandaged, but her left leg was in traction after her fall shattered the bones of her lower leg, her left arm completely wrapped due to 2nd degree burns. Her wand arm was casted, and each finger in a brace after being slammed in the door by Voldemort.

Voldemort was another issue entirely. Camille now had to cope with the fact that Voldemort was her biological father. The news had been shocking, and heart breaking, and as of right now, Camille was the only one who knew the secret as far as she could tell.

Harry was sitting at Camille's bedside, his eyelids heavy with 2-in-the-morning weight. He sat slumped in a chair, his body bent so that his head was resting against the mattress, his face toward Camille. Camille began to stir, and Harry sat straight up. Camille blinked, and Harry placed a tentative hand on her shoulder, bringing her into reality.

Camille jumped, and gasped loudly, as the pain set her body on fire. Her head began to throb, pain seared through her leg, her arm felt like it was on fire, and her hand was so swollen it looked like she had a big baseball mitt on. She took one look at Harry, and started to hyperventilate, tears flowing down her cheeks. Harry bent down, and pulled her up into his arms. Harry's eyes were closed tight, tears filling his eyes, as he supported her with one hand the other holding the back of her head to him. Camille's left hand grabbed Harry's shirt, and let out loud heart-wrenching sobs onto Harry's shoulder. This began her realization that she was alive. Through her cries, Camille heard the beating of Harry's heart, and she now knew she was alive, and damn lucky to be so.

"It's okay, Camille. It's okay," Harry cooed. Though it had never been brought to her attention, other than the shameless hitting on when they first met, Harry had very strong feelings for Camille. He no longer just wanted to bed her. He wanted to love her, to take care of her, to be her support. He pushed Camille away a bit, and placed his lips on her forehead. He began to wipe tears away, and got Camille to calm down.

"Harry!" she rasped, her voice thick. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure if I should tell you."

"Why not?"

"Well, what do you remember?" Harry put a hand on her good one. "Then I'll fill in the gaps to the best of my ability."

"Well. I remember I was in the Shrieking Shack. I almost had my hands on the trophy, when I realized that my-ehem-Voldemort was there. He smashed my hand in the door, he tortured me. He tortured me, his own daughter! Then he blew the place up."

Harry sat there a minute, mouth agape. He swallowed. "That's about right. But what did you say about Voldemort?"

"He tortured me, and slammed my hand in a door."

"You said something else."

"I said he tortured his daughter." Camille gasped, and clapped her left hand over mouth. "Holy shit. I'm his daughter! Oh Merlin!" Camille went silent.

"It's okay. It doesn't matter where your blood comes from. The important thing is that you are nothing like him." Harry nodded, at the look on Camille's face. "Yeah, I know it's a bit of a shock, but you are a wonderful, smart, beautiful girl. Absolutely nothing like him."

"How can you be sure?" Camille actually looked around at her surroundings. "Where's Xander?"

"Xander is on a special mission from the Order. They need him to help eliminate a possible ally of Voldemort's for the eminent battle that will come."

"Oh." Camille was surprised by her lack of sadness that he had gone. "Does he know what happened?"

"Yes. Do you mind my asking what's going on between you guys?"

"I don't know. Why do you care?"

"Camille, pretty much every guy in Hogwarts wants to date you. We're going to be curious. I just have the balls to ask."

Camille smiled and shook her head. "Right. Okay."

"Camille what is it going to take for you to know how beautiful you are?"

"A lot." Camille noticed the big vase of pink Gerber daisies on her bedside table. "Who brought these?"

"I did."

"I love them! Gerber daisies are my favorite! How did you know?"

"I've noticed that you always stop to look at them in the greenhouses."

"Thanks. They're lovely." Camille smiled, and as she looked at the smile Harry returned, she began to realize that he genuinely cared about her, and she found that she liked it. "Now, go get some sleep."

"Someone has to stay with you because of your concussion. We had to make sure you were alive and responsive to make sure that massive brain of yours wasn't damaged."

"We?"

"Yeah. Me, Kaylee, Ron, Madam Pomfrey, Hermione, Blaise, and believe it or not, even your cousin Pansy."

"Really?" Camille felt her eyes tear up. "Thank you!" And once again, Camille began to cry. She was so over-stimulated that her body couldn't help it.

Harry smiled kindly at her, and climbed in next to her, and hugged her to him the best he could. Camille winced slightly at the weight adjustment, but welcomed Harry's closeness and compassion. She rested her head against his chest, and let her tears stain his T-shirt. Harry wrapped an arm around Camille's back, and stroked her hair. Camille settled down, and eventually her breathing regulated, and she was fast asleep. Harry stayed for a few moments, watching as Camille's face soothed into a serene stillness. He slowly eased his way out of bed, carefully removing her left hand from his shirt. He kissed her forehead again, and snuck back to his dormitory when he saw Madam Pomfrey enter the hospital.

Camille heard a baby babbling happily away somewhere far away. The muffled sounds of voices drifted closer to her, and Camille soon realized she recognized them. She groaned and stretched, causing her to wince and whimper slightly. She blinked awake to see a pair of small eyes looking back at her.

"AUNTIE CAMILLE!"

"Shush, 'Lisie. Not so loud," Katie scolded.

Camille smiled. "Katie! 'Lisie!" She hugged the little girl, and sat up in bed.

Katie bent to hug her sister-in-law. "Why is it that every time I see you, you're covered in bandages?"

"I have a knack for finding trouble I guess. What are you doing here?"

"Professor McGonagall notified your father and I, so we decided to come visit since it was Saturday."

"Well, that's wonderful!" Camille looked past Katie, and saw her father holding baby Oliver, now four months old. "Dad! Oli!"

"Hey, Pumpkin." Frederic got up from his chair and walked over to his daughter. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm sore, and am still in shock. I assume Professor McGonagall told you everything?"

"Oh, honey. I meant to tell you about who your true father was, but I could never bring myself to do it." Frederic looked away, unable to look Camille in the eye.

"Dad," Camille said, placing a hand on his. "Daddy, that wretched excuse for life is not my father. His blood may run in my veins, but you are the one who raised me, who loved me, and who taught me how to get by in this life. You will ALWAYS be my father. No matter what." She hugged him tightly. "Now, can I see my nephew?"

"Of course you may, sweetie." Frederic passed the infant over to Camille.

Camille hugged the little boy to her. "Hello, Oliver! Look how big you are!" She continued her baby talking, playing with Oli's hands, feet, and nose. "Ouch! Oli, no no! Let go of Auntie Camille's hair!" She reached up and gently pried his little hand out of her hair, when she noticed Draco shuffling back to bed followed by Madam Pomfrey. "Draco! You're okay! You certainly look pretty good."

"I'm fine. A little sore, but fine overall. I wish I could say the same for you," he said, giving her a once over.

"I'll be fine. It looks worse than it really is."

"Oh Draco!" Narcissa cried as she walked in the door, rushing to her son. She grabbed him and held him tight.

"Mum! Let go!" Draco blushed.

"Well, Camille," Madam Pomfrey said clearing her throat. "I need you to come with me for some tests." She made to go cut Camille's leg from traction. "This is going to hurt a bit. When all the blood rushes down your leg, it may twinge a bit." She cut the rope, and gently set Camille's leg on the bed.

Camille hissed as her leg throbbed, but decided it was better than having her leg in traction. "It could be worse, I suppose." Camille swung over the side of the bed, and the throbbing was worse, but Camille bit through it. She carefully set her feet on the ground, and moaned quietly. She stood, and began to hobble toward Madam Pomfrey, as Harry came into the hospital. He rushed to her side, just as Draco made to as well, and slung an arm around her waist. Camille shrugged him off.

"I got it, Harry. But thanks. It feels nice to walk, despite it hurting." She continued her way into Madam Pomfrey's office.

"It's like a bloody circus out there," Madam Pomfrey muttered. "Anyway, I'm just going to do some examinations. If you could please drop your gown."

A few days passed, and it found students walking into the Great Hall for a funeral service. Well, two for that matter. Camille limped her way down the hall, her left hand in Harry's as she tried her hardest not to cry. Now, she didn't know Ernie or Padma very well, but was beside herself that they were killed. She felt guilty. Voldemort was there for her, yet two others perished when it should have been her.

"It's not your fault, sweetie," Kaylee said, placing a hand on Camille's shoulder. "You had no idea the You-Know-Who would be waiting for you, or that he would blow the place up. Is it horrible? Yes, yes it is. But what happened isn't your fault."

"I know, but it doesn't keep me from feeling partially at fault for this. But thanks. As long as you still love me." She smiled, half-heartedly.

"Of course I do, sweetie. You know that."

"We all do," Harry said, rubbing smooth circles on her left hand with his thumb. He smiled, and they pushed themselves into the Great Hall.

Draco walked up to them. His black eye had begun to fade to a yellow-ish color, and the scrapes on his face had begun to heal. There was one cut that would leave a scar though. It ran down part of his forehead, through his right eyebrow, and around his eye part way. "Camille, how are you doing?"

"Better," she smiled. "But my leg still hurts. At least my wand hand isn't as big as a Quaffle anymore." She held up he hand, back to its normal, dainty size. Only her index, middle, and pinkie fingers were still bandaged. "And my burns don't hurt that badly. If only my leg would quit aching. What about you? I haven't seen you in a few days." The scrapes on her face had also begun to scab over, and only a gash on her forehead required little strips of medical tape.

"Better. My arm quit hurting, and I'm healing. Wish I didn't have this ruddy scar though. Ruins my face."

"Look a right bit better now, Malfoy," Harry sneered.

"Why is that, Potter? Because now I look more like you? Is that it?" They got in each other's faces.

"Stop it. Both of you," Camille scolded. "Now is not the time or place. I think the scar gives you character." She turned Harry forcefully around, and shoved him forward, and began to follow, when Draco grabbed her arm. "What is it, Draco?"

"I have to tell you this. Come here." Draco pulled her off to the side. "I knew."

"Knew what, Draco?" Camille was beginning to lose her patience.

"About Voldemort. I knew everything. I knew he was waiting for you in the challenge, and I knew he was your father. I didn't know how to tell you about the challenge, and I didn't have the heart to tell you the other."

"You knew? You knew that Voldemort was there to kill me? You knew?" She slapped him with her good hand, and though it didn't have the power she wanted, it still gave smart smack.

"I deserved that."

"Damn right you did. Did you know they would die?"

"I knew whoever didn't make it out of that house would, yes. You were my main concern at the time. I didn't think about them."

"I-I-" her mouth hung open for a moment. "I can't believe you knew everything and never told me! I love-loved-you Draco! The least you could've done is tell me! Instead here we are at the funeral for two fellow students all because of you. Yeah, that's right. It's your fault, they're dead, Draco." Her eyes narrowed, and her voice turned to ice. "You killed Ernie and Padma. I hope you can live with what you've done." She turned and hobbled away, leaving Draco completely aghast. He stood there, mouth open, unable to believe what Camille had just said to him. It hit him like a ton of bricks, and punched a hole right through his chest. He had never seen her be so cold and cruel, and it shocked him. Camille, on the other hand, had now regretted every word of what she had said to Draco the minute it came out of her mouth. She was fighting back tears, but kept her composure into the Great Hall, trying not to interrupt the service that had begun. She slid into the seat next to Harry, and collapsed into sobs, which luckily fit into the general sound of the room.

Outside the Hall, Draco slid down the wall, head in his hands. He was still in utter disbelief, and felt the sting of tears. He was determined to keep his composure, for Malfoy men never cried. But Camille's words had snaked around the very core of his being and strangled the life out of it. He let his emotions take hold of him, and the tears flowed freely, as he choked on his sobs. His father's voice rang clearly in his mind, '_You are unfit to serve the Dark Lord, you worthless piece of shit! You are a slimy low-life and I regret having you as a son! You have failed the Dark Lord. Do not fail him again or I will be unable to spare your life.'_ 'Yes,' Draco thought, 'I am unfit to serve Voldemort. It's true. He caused me to hurt the one person I have ever truly cared about, and now I may never be able to get her back.' In that moment, Draco Malfoy switched sides. He knew that he wanted to live in a world without the tyranny of Voldmort, and he was going to make sure that Voldemort would fall.

Students filed out of the Great Hall about an hour later. Draco was standing in about the same place he had when Camille had left him. He saw her exit and tell her friends goodbye. His eyes followed her as she managed to push her way outside and into the rain. He followed her.

"Camille!" he called over the steady downpour and wind. "What are you doing out here?"

"Draco, I'm not really in the mood to talk to you."

"I can understand that but at least go inside. It's dreadful out here!"

"Draco, I can't stay pent up in that castle. Everyone is watching me; professors, classmates, Harry. I feel like I can't breathe! I needed to feel the wind and rain on my skin. I needed to know I was still able to feel. I'm numb to everything. I feel nothing and I cry irrationally all the time." Camille hadn't noticed her tears mixing with the raindrops.

"You did almost die, Camille. It's not something a person just bounces back from. They aren't themselves for a while and that's okay." He stepped closer to her and moved her wet hair from her face. "I'm here to help you through it."

"Draco, look, as grateful as I am that you saved my life, I broke it off with you and I intend on keeping it that way."

"Why? So you can act a trollop around here with a vampire and Potter?" He regretted that.

"Oh, so now I'm a trollop? Thanks, Draco. You really know how to make a girl feel better. And you of all people should know I'm a virgin."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I'm jealous, is all. You know how I feel about you. That isn't going to change. I just wish I could change your mind about me."

"And I'm sorry about what I said earlier about you being responsible for Ernie and Padma. You're not responsible. I was just looking for someone else to blame so I didn't feel so guilty. I mean the man was my father for Merlin's sake, and there to kill me, yet I don't die and two others do. I hate feeling as though I am the reason they died. It's on days like this I wish I had never been born."

"Camille, don't say that! You are one of my only sources of joy, and I cannot tell you how dismal my life would be without you. Camille, look at me." He placed his hand under her chin and tilted his face up to his. "Don't ever wish you weren't born again. Without you, I would be nothing."

He leaned in and placed his lips on her in a tender kiss. Camille lost in his tenderness, kissed him back momentarily, until she pulled away.

"Draco, I'm sorry, but we're still just friends." She placed a hand on his cheek. "For now."

Back at Malfoy Manor, Matilda was called into a meeting with the Dark Lord. She entered the room, and bowed deeply before rushing to Voldemort and kissing him deeply on the lips.

"My love, you're back! What took so long?"

"It seems as though your daughter is a bit more clever than I thought. I figured that bumbling idiot Gordon had softened her, but she is quite daring and brave. I nearly killed her, and if it weren't for Draco I would have."

"How is she?" An iota of concern flashed in her eyes, and was gone.

"She'll live, but I fear she is getting close to Potter. A little too close."

"Love, that may be exactly what we want. Let it unfold. If she makes him let his guard down, you can possess her again and bam! Potter will be dead, or at the very least maimed, and you can take Hogwarts."

"Matilda, my sweet, what would I do without you? You complete me. If only our daughter felt the same way we did. It's a shame you'll have to kill her."

"Tom, you can't…I mean, I don't care, but she's still my kid. And we made her. You just want to kill off the only thing keeping your pure bloodline in the wizarding world?"

"Matilda, it just can't be. Once Potter is out of the way physically, I need you to take care of Camille. End of story."

"Of course, my love." Matilda turned and left the room, a single tear falling down her face. It was the first shred of humanity she had ever felt for her daughter, and it sickened her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Harry!" Camille called running into the Quidditch locker room. "Sorry, I'm late. Madam Pomfrey had me reorganizing her bookshelves."

"Suit up, Cam. I was just telling the team that I want to try some new plays today that feature your flying skills."

"Lovely. Nothing like a little pressure." Camille peeled off her shirt, no longer caring that the boys were all looking at her.

Harry glared at them. "McClaggen, quit ogling at my girlfriend and put your eyes back on the play board, yeah?" All eyes turned around. Harry went about explaining the plays, and the team embarked to the pitch to run practice.

Camille pulled Harry behind. "Since when did I become your girlfriend?"

"Since now? If you want? It was mainly so McClaggen would quit looking at you like you were something to eat."

"I want to," she smiled. "You've been nothing but a rock for me since Voldemort tried to kill me, and I can't imagine what my life would be like without you. So yes. Yes, I will be your girlfriend."

"Wicked," Harry smiled, dipping his head down to meet Camille's. His lips met hers, and his heart leapt in his chest.

Camille gasped, and hopped onto the low bench, so Harry didn't have to bend over so far. Her arms flew around his neck, as her lips moved against his, happy that her feeling were mirrored in Harry. Her heart began pound, and blood flushed her skin. Harry's arms wrapped around her waist, and he felt as though his heart was going to fly right out of his chest. Their tongues met in a passionate dance for power, and Harry's hand lost some altitude and came to rest on Camille's bum. Their kisses grew more fervent, when a muffled cough interrupted them.

"We're waiting," said Ron.

Camille turned the color of her jersey, and looked at the floor. She hopped off the bench and grabbed her broom, skittering off into the pitch, highly embarrassed.

"Harry, what are you doing?"

"Kissing my girlfriend?"

"Finally. Kaylee and I have been taking bets on how long it would be before you got together. I get to tell her she owes me a Galleon." Ron had a smirk on his lips, as he and Harry sauntered to the pitch.

Practice went as normal. Harry had the team run several drills, and worked Camille particularly hard, just to make sure she was back in working order for their big game against Slytherin. Camille was definitely going to be sore in the morning but it felt so good to be playing Quidditch again. She felt alive. Her blood was pumping, and she was on top of the world.

After practice, the team followed their ritual of leaving Camille to shower alone in the locker room. The cold water felt good against her skin, and helped to keep her mind in check. As she lathered herself over with her pomegranate body wash, Camille couldn't help but let her mind wander to what it would feel like for Harry's hands to be on her body like this. She had to stop, and just let the cold water run over her. She turned off the water, and dried herself off. She stepped out of the shower stall in a pair of track pants and her bra. A cool breeze washed over the room as someone opened the door.

"Hello, Camille."

"Forget something, McClaggen?"

"Sort of. I was wondering," he said while walking toward her, "if you and Potter were the real deal. I mean you could do better than him." Camille picked up her jacket and made to put it on. "No. I want to look at you," Cormac said. He kept closing in on Camille until they were in the farthest corner of the locker room.

"Cormac, what are you doing? This is scaring me. Just leave me alone." She tried to put on the jacket. "Let me by."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Cormac pinned her arms above her head and assaulted her lips with his. He devoured her mouth, and when she didn't respond, he moved to her neck, where he bit at her skin. Surprised by her lack of reaction, Cormac reached his free hand up and twisted the skin on the underside of her upper arm as hard as he could.

Camille cried out in pain. Pleased by this, Cormac let a low growl, and continued his assault on her neck and shoulders. He released her arm, and she struggled against him. In retaliation he ripped the bra from her body, the clasps leaving bloody trails on her back. Camille screamed, hoping someone would hear her. Cormac, caught up in his own passion, released Cam's hands. She began to beat him as he attacked the sensitive skin of her breasts. He bit down hard on one of them. This drew tears from Camille.

"Cormac, stop!" she pleaded. She beat at him harder, and he reached up and backhanded her. Camille felt the blood pool in her mouth from where she had bitten herself. Taking advantage of his momentary stop, Camille kneed him as hard as she could right in the family jewels. He collapsed to the floor. "Accio wand," she said through thick tears. "Petificus totalus!" Cormac froze. "Incarcerus." After making sure Cormac wouldn't be able to follow her, she picked up her torn bra, put on and zipped her jacket, and high-tailed it back to Gryffindor tower.

"Camille?" Kaylee asked, when the haggard girl shuffled into the Common Room.

"Where's Harry?"

"His dorm. Are you okay?"

Camille shook her head went up the stairs toward the stairs to the boy's dorms. She tentatively knocked on Harry's door.

"Camille?" Harry looked her over. He saw the red marks on her face and the blood on her lip. He then saw the torn bra in her hand. "What happened?"

"Are you alone?"

"Yes. Come in." He ushered her in, with an arm on the small of her back, when he noticed the small bloodstains on the back of the jacket. "Camille?"

"Cormac attacked me. He's tied up in the locker room."

"That bloody wanker. I'm going to kill him." Harry grabbed his wand.

"Don't leave me."

He stopped dead. The vulnerability in her voice crushed him. "Okay. What can I do?"

"A wet cloth to clean me up would be nice." She sat on his bed, and stroked Hedwig absent-mindedly. The owl, as though sensing her pain, nestled into her touch, and cooed softly. New tears welled in her eyes, and fell down her cheeks in rivulets.

Harry entered the room with the wet cloth. "Camille, it's okay. Don't cry." He wiped at the blood that had dribbled down her chin. "Cormac isn't worth it. He's a filthy little bleeder."

"It's not the fact that it was Cormac. This isn't the first time I've been assaulted, Harry. My ex-boyfriend from Paris attempted to rape me not long before I left France. I just don't understand. I'm not that pretty. Why does this keep happening?"

Harry got magicked a washcloth. "Cami, how many times have I told you that you're beautiful? I don't know how many times I have to tell you, or how many times I have to force you to look in that mirror. You are easily the most beautiful girl to walk these halls. Now, I hate to ask you, but mind taking off the jacket so I can clean the wounds on your back?"

Camille unzipped the jacket as she turned her back to him. "You're supposed to say that. You're my boyfriend." She wrapped an arm over her breasts, and hissed as the cool cloth wiped away the blood.

"Well, luckily, the scratches are very superficial, but they do bleed a lot." Harry magicked some band-aids and placed them over the scratches. He then took the T-shirt off of his back and placed it over Cam's head. She pulled her arms through the sleeves, and smiled in thanks. "Now, let's get your lip looked at." He turned her to face him, and saw the tears swimming in her eyes. He gently wiped the blood from her lip and chin, and cupped her face. "There's no band-aid for lips, but here's my alternative."

Harry brought his face to hers, and placed the most tender of kisses on her lips. Camille felt a rush of goosebumps shiver down her body. Camille pressed her hands against his stomach. The taught muscles flexed at the contact, and she grinned when she heard Harry's sharp inhale. Harry had half expected her hands to be roughened by Quidditch, but it was the exact opposite. It was if her hands were made of the finest silk. It was if he couldn't help himself, and Harry laid back on the bed and pulled Camille with him, as he intensified their simple kiss into a snog. Camille followed his lead, and balanced her weight over him, as her hair fell in a curly curtain around his head. Her lips left his and kissed their way down his jaw to his neck, Harry's hands roamed over her body. He guided her, as she moved to straddle him. Camille's lips kissed around Harry's Adam's apple, and he groaned, the sound sending shockwaves through Camille. Her hips rolled forward and connected with Harry's. The two looked at each other, and knew exactly what the other wanted.

Harry quickly cast a spell at the door to keep out his suitemates until the deed was done. He rolled them over gently, and regained possession of Camille's lips. She was more than happy to oblige, when he asked for entry to her mouth and their tongues danced. Harry's hands roamed over her body, stopping at the hem of the shirt she was wearing. Camille smiled at him, and Harry lifted the shirt over her head. He took in the sight of her, and then looked into her eyes. Camille slowly let the glamour spell fade, and she pulled him into her for a scorching kiss. Harry's hips moved against hers as their skin touched for the first time. The feeling was so intense, that Camille arched herself off the bed to meet him. The kisses between them became more fervent; they each began to whisper each other's names. Camille grew daring, and yanked at Harry's pants, and he kicked them off, leaving him in his obviously tented boxers. Harry then wasted no time pulling off Camille's track pants. He then kissed down her body, leaving pockets of fire everywhere his lips touched.

"Harry," Camille moaned, unable to help herself.

Harry let a low growl out as a response. Feeling a bit cheeky, he grappled at her panties with his teeth, and pulled them off her legs. Now Camille lay there, completely naked and vulnerable. She quickly sat up, and made quick work of Harry's boxers, giving him an experimental grope on her way down, to which he give gave a guttural moan. He kissed her again, and laid her back on the bed.

"I love you, Camille. Have since the day I saw your scars." His words came out in a panting whisper.

"I love you too, Harry. Since the day you proved to me you weren't just a douche bag."

He laughed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life."

Sun peeked through the curtains. Camille felt cool air on her back, but also what could only be a very warm arm. She realized that her head was moving up and down slowly to the rhythm of Harry's breathing. Then she realized she was naked. She shot straight up in bed. The sudden movement awakened Harry, and he stirred. Camille looked around horrified, the sheet pulled up to cover her chest. She saw the bodies of Ron, Neville, and Seamus, all asleep on the beds.

"Harry!" she hissed.

"Good morning, love," he whispered back. Harry leaned in for a kiss, but saw the look on Camille's face. "Oh."

"What if they saw me?"

"Love, part of the spell I put on the door last night, makes sure that we never see any part of a girl that we don't need to. The spell wears off once everyone is asleep though."

"Then I best go before they wake up." Camille moved, and winced a little at the soreness she felt.

"It fades," Harry said. "Well, at least that's what I hear anyway."

Camille smiled, and pulled on her boy short undies, and cast a quiet reparo to her bra. She moved her hair as Harry fastened her in, and shivered as he placed a sensual kiss on her shoulder blade. She eased her pant up her legs. Ron shot up in bed, causing Camille to go stiff, mumbled something incoherent, and fell right back down onto his pillow asleep. Camille had to stifle a giggle, and turned into Harry's shoulder. She held the T-shirt in her hands.

"Can I borrow this?"

"Love, you can have it."

Camille smiled, and put on her socks. She picked up her shoes, and leaned in giving Harry a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Love you," she whispered.

"Love you too. See you at breakfast." He kissed her again, and watched as Camille made her quiet escape from his dormitory. He then couldn't help but flop back on his pillow, with the biggest grin on his face. His mind filled with memories of last night; of making love to the girl of his dreams. It used to be Ginny. Now it was Camille and Harry couldn't help but be filled with an overwhelming since of happiness. Or was it post-sex endorphins?

Camille opened the door to her room as quietly as she could but it did no good. She was met with six pairs of anxious eyes. Ginny, Hermione, Kaylee, Lavender, Pavarti, and Romilda were all waiting with bated breath for Camille to walk in the door.

"You have to tell us all about it!" Lavender gushed.

"How big is he?" Romilda wanted to know.

"Camille, I hope you used a contraception charm," Hermione said matter-of-factly. Camille internally gulped. She hadn't even thought about it, and she knew Harry hadn't worn a condom.

"Oh hush, Hermione. We just want to know what being with Harry is like," Pavarti said.

"Well, it's not like Harry has never done it before," Camille said. "He obviously has had to have slept with at least one of you."

"AHA!" Kaylee shouted with glee. "You admit that you slept with Harry!"

Camille blushed and sank onto her bed. "Okay, fine. I slept with Harry." A big smile spread over her face.

"I want every detail," Ginny nearly growled.

"Well, that's private," Camille said in a guarded manner. "But I will tell you that Harry is very sweet and tender, yet very masculine at the same time. And…he's no slouch in the size department either." Camille was gushing.

Harry was having a similar experience in his room, just more masculine.

"Mate," Seamus said, a cheeky grin on his face. "You just bedded the hottest girl in the school. How in the bloody hell?"

"McClaggen attacked her. She felt vulnerable and came to me. One thing led to another, and you the rest of the story."

"Is it true she was a vir-virgin?" Neville asked, blushing. He wanted desperately to fit into the conversation, but in truth it made him uncomfortable.

"I don't kiss and tell, Neville," Harry said, smirking.

"Did you at least remember protection, mate?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head. "It was so emotional, I forgot."

It was nearly two weeks after Harry and Camille had spent the night together, and their relationship had blossomed from there. The pair was nearly inseparable, and on this Monday in mid November, Harry could sense something was off with Camille.

"Cami, are you alright?"

Camille wrinkled her nose as the two of them settled down for breakfast in the Great Hall. "I'm just not feeling that great today. Must have been something from dinner last night."

"We ate the same thing," Kaylee said. "I don't know how you would be sick and I wouldn't be."

"Then maybe I picked up something in the Hospital Wing. Point is, the smell of this food is making me nauseated." Camille snapped.

"You don't have snap just because you don't feel good, Camille," Ron scolded. "Jeez."

"Sorry. I don't know what's come over me this morning. Guess I'm a little cranky." Camille looked down sheepishly.

"It's fine," Kaylee smiled. "I always get cranky near my time of the month."

"Yeah." Camille said, an unsure smile playing on her lips. Truth is, Camille was four days late. And this was no little mix up. Camille was as regular as clockwork, and had been since she was 12 years old. "Excuse me. I'll see you guys in Defense, okay? I'm going to see if Madam Pomfrey can give me anything for this nausea." She got up and quickly left the Hall, and made a beeline straight to the nearest loo. She entered a stall and proceeded to vomit the little bit of pumpkin juice she had managed to swallow. When the wretching subsided, she walked as quickly as possible to the Hospital Wing. But before she could reach her destination, who stopped her but Draco, and Pansy.

"Camille?" Draco said, concern coloring his voice. He dropped Pansy's hand, to which he received an indignant huff. "Are you alright? You look pale."

"Just feeling a little queasy this morning. That's all."

"Oh. Well, feel better."

"Or don't. We don't care," Pansy piped in.

Draco shot a glare at Pansy. "Of course we care. How are you other than that?"

"Fine, Draco. But I'm going to be late for class if I don't get to Madam Pomfrey and the back down to Defense. I'll see you two in Potions, alright?" She pushed past them, and shut her eyes as another wave of nausea swept over her. Finally, she reached the Hospital Wing. "Madam Pomfrey?" she called.

"Camille, dear, how many times have I asked you to call me Poppy? We're more colleagues now."

"Sorry. Poppy, I need you to do me a huge favor."

"Anything dear. Are you alright? You look a little green."

"I'm extremely nauseated, and I think I'm pregnant."

Poppy looked slightly shocked. "Are you certain?"

"Well, that's what I'm here to find out. But I'm four days late. I know it seems a bit premature, but I've never been a day late in my entire life. I can count it down the exact minute, I'm so regular. Can you please perform the spell? And get me an anti-nausea potion? Please?"

"Sure thing, dear." Poppy took out her wand, and muttered a few words softly. A bright, clean light emitted from her wand and scanned Camille's body, and came to rest in her lower abdomen, and glowed brighter for a split second before disappearing.

Camille, overcome by shock, fear, and joy, sank into the chair next to her and hugged her arms around herself. She sat in stunned silence as Poppy went to get the anti-nausea potion, plus all of the pre-natal medications. Lost in her own thoughts, Camille didn't even notice Harry come in.

"Babe, I brought you some toast. I know you said you don't feel good, but you need to eat something."

Camille stared up at him for a moment. "Thank you," she said, breaking from her trance.

"Congratulations, Mr. Potter," Poppy said, upon re-entering the room.

"Congratulations? Congratulations on what?"

Poppy just sat the items on the end table next to Camille and slowly backed out of the room.

"Camille, what's going on?"

"Harry, promise you won't get mad."

"How could I ever be mad at you?"

"I'm pregnant."


End file.
